Fuga al Cuadrado
by AngelitaPat
Summary: Al momento de casarse todos tienen dudas, es por eso que Bella a 2 Dias de su matrimonio se escapa a la Casa del lago familiar,para pensar, pero ahi solo encontrara mas dudas y a la persona que menos pensaba encontrar .! ADP MiniFic
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui les dejo esta invención, solo para que nose olviden de mi**

**Es corta, para dar tiempo mientras realizo la otra..**

**Graciias por leer, busquenla en mi perfil**

* * *

A Bella Swan la estaban enfundando en satén y encaje, estrangulando con sartas de perlas, enterrándola bajo cargamentos de regalos con envoltorio de plata. Donde quiera que miraba en su acogedor apartamento, había recordatorios de la boda que tendría lugar exactamente a cabo de catorce días... su boda.

Habían enviado las invitaciones hacía semanas. La iglesia y el pastor, las flores y las velas, los músicos y la empresa de catering... todo estaba dispuesto para el acontecimiento social de la temporada. Todo menos la novia.

Acababa de llegar a casa después del trabajo aquel viernes de junio, la primera tarde que tenía solo para ella desde tiempo inmemorial. Entre las reuniones con la empresa que organizaba la boda y los distintos contratistas, las fiestas y despedidas de soltera las cenas y las recepciones, apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar en las últimas semanas. Y, cómo no, su profesión como directora de contabilidad en la próspera empresa de publicidad de su padre, también le robaba gran parte de su tiempo.

Y necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Sonó el teléfono... por sexta vez desde que había entrado en su apartamento apenas hacía media hora. Como había hecho antes, dejó que saltara el contestador.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

Bella reconoció la voz. Rosalie era una de sus damas de honor, una vieja amiga. Pero Bella no tenía fuerzas para hablar con ella aquella noche.

- Está bien, supongo que habrás salido. Escucha, llámame cuando tengas un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía no hemos decidido si quieres que todas las damas de honor se pongan el mismo color de labios para la boda. En ese caso, tenemos que reunirnos y probamos varios pintalabios... para ver qué color nos favorece más a todas, ¿no crees? Ah, y he visto a Jessica Stanley esta tarde. Dice que le encantaría almorzar con nosotras antes del gran día, si tienes tiempo. Bueno, llámame, ¿vale? Adiós.

Bella enterró el rostro en las manos. ¿Pintalabios? ¿Quién podía pensar en pintalabios? Bella intentaba decidir si estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono. En aquella ocasión, era la voz grave y sonora de su prometido la que resonó por el altavoz del contestador.

- Bells, soy Edward. Supongo que estarás en una de tus celebraciones, o algo así. Sólo quería decirte que voy a estar muy ocupado en el trabajo durante los dos próximos días... ya sabes, adelantando tareas para que podamos irnos de luna de miel. Seguramente trabajaré todo el fin de semana. Si me necesitas, déjame un mensaje y me pondré en contacto contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Eh... Te quiero - añadió, demasiado deprisa - . Hasta pronto.

Bella levantó la cabeza, muy lentamente, y contempló la máquina como si pudiera revelarle el rostro del hombre con el que había accedido a pasar el resto de su vida. Un hombre al que había conocido desde que estaba en la cuna. Un hombre cuyo cuerpo podía visualizar tan bien como el suyo.

Un hombre que, de repente, le parecía un extraño.

Y le entró el pánico.

Media hora después, estaba saliendo por la puerta con una maleta en la mano. Había dejado un vago mensaje en el contestador de su madre para que nadie la diera por desaparecida. Bella tenía que pensar muy seriamente en su futuro, y sabía que no podría hacerlo allí.

Horas más tarde, Bella metió la llave en la cerradura de la casa del lago que sus padres habían comprado a medias con la familia de su prometido hacía años. Había empezado a llover durante el viaje hasta allí y se había empapado al salir del coche y correr a refugiarse al porche delantero.

Sacudió las gotas de lluvia de sus gruesos rizos de color dorado rojizo y entró en la habitación principal de la casa con un suspiro.

Hacía tiempo que no estaba allí, pensó mientras dejaba la maleta en el suelo. Los recuerdos la asaltaron cuando cerró la puerta y encendió las luces. La casa de cuatro habitaciones y dos baños era antigua pero sólida, y lo bastante espaciosa para alojar cómodamente a dos familias siempre que decidían pasar juntas las vacaciones... un hecho frecuente durante la niñez de Bella.

Bella deslizó los dedos por la enorme mesa redonda de roble donde habían disfrutado de tantas comidas y juegos de mesa divertidos. En el salón se habían sentado alrededor de la televisión para ver incontables partidos de fútbol y cintas de vídeo familiares. Habían pasado innumerables tardes cálidas y perezosas en las mecedoras del porche acristalado de la parte de atrás. Los Swan y los Cullen habían sido grandes amigos desde hacía muchos años. Desde que Bella tenía uso de razón, todo el mundo había coincidido en que Bella y Edward eran la pareja perfecta.

Se habían resistido durante años, siguiendo obstinadamente caminos separados, considerándose primos más que un matrimonio en potencia. Habían jugado juntos al escondite y al fútbol, habían nadado en el lago y atrapado luciérnagas en el prado, discutido, reñido y charlado juntos, pero nunca habían coqueteado durante su adolescencia.

Pero luego algo había cambiado. Y sin darse cuenta, Bella, a sus veintisiete años, estaba prometida a Edward, de treinta, y sus alborozadas madres escogían juntas colores, encargaban flores y seleccionaban menús. Seguramente hasta habían elegido los nombres de sus nietos, pensó con aquella sensación asfixiante que la dominaba cada vez más a menudo a medida que se aproximaba la fecha de la boda.

Llevada por la costumbre, dejó su maleta en el dormitorio que normalmente ocupaba cuando se alojaba allí. Durante años había dormido en una de las camas gemelas de aquella habitación, Alice, la hermana de Edward, dos años menor que ella, había ocupado la otra. Edward tenía una habitación para él solo y los dos matrimonios dormían en los dos dormitorios restantes.

Cuando las familias fueran allí de vacaciones después de la boda, Bella compartiría la cama con Edward, algo que nunca habían hecho bajo el mismo techo que sus padres.

Acababan de dar las ocho y Bella se había saltado la cena, pero no tenía hambre. Encontró zumo en lata en la nevera y se lo llevó a la habitación principal mientras decidía cómo ocuparía las horas que tenía por delante. Por un momento consideró la idea de sentarse en el porche acristalado viendo cómo caía la lluvia, pero luego pensó que aquello sólo serviría para deprimirla aún más. Así que optó por distraerse. Abrió el mueble del vídeo y seleccionó una cinta al azar, la insertó en el reproductor y se acurrucó en el amplio sofá de cuero bajo un edredón de punto que su abuela había tejido hacía años.

A medianoche, ya había visto dos películas de acción, amor y aventura. Cuando sonó la pieza final y apareció en pantalla el letrero de Fin, Bella se sorprendió sorbiéndose las lágrimas y preguntándose cómo sería sentirse amada con tanta desesperación, más que a la vida misma, por uno de esos héroes apuestos y románticos de las películas.

Iba a casarse con un joven banquero práctico, predecible y sumido en la rutina. Un tipo muy agradable, se apresuró a añadir, atractivo, próspero, responsable, fiable. Lo quería, claro que sí. Le conocía de toda la vida. ¿Pero estaba enamorada de él, o sólo se iba a casar con él porque todo el mundo lo esperaba?

Estaba tan confundida...

Estuvo a punto de meter otra cinta, pero era tarde y estaba cansada y no le apetecía hacer más comparaciones entre aquellos maravillosos romances de ficción y su relación con Bella. Se puso un pijama cómodo y se metió en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas como si quisiera esconderse de un futuro que se cernía con demasiados interrogantes y muy pocas respuestas.

Sorprendentemente, se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

Algo la despertó poco tiempo después. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó, preguntándose si el ruido había sido parte de su inquietante sueño o provenla del exterior. El viento soplaba con fuerza, así que podía haber sido una rama rozando la casa. Nada de qué preocuparse, se tranquilizó enseguida, y volvió a acurrucarse en la cama.

Oyó otro ruido en el porche delantero, y Bella se incorporó al instante en la cama. ¡Había alguien allí fuera!

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, pensando con celeridad. El único teléfono de la casa estaba en el salón. ¿Podría llegar a él antes de que el intruso entrara en la casa? Buscó frenéticamente un arma, y sus dedos se cerraron en torno a un frasco de laca. Había oído que podía apuntarse a los ojos... ¿pero luego qué?

Confiaba en no tener que averiguarlo.

Salió a puntillas de su dormitorio y atravesó el salón lo más rápidamente posible. Su mano se cernía sobre el teléfono cuando la puerta principal se abrió de par en par. Entró un soplo de aire frío y húmedo y un hombre alto y empapado apareció en el umbral.

Aterrorizada y furiosa, Bella giró sobre sus talones, apuntó con su spray de laca y gritó:

- ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo, ladrón!

- Que e...

El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás y levantó las manos automáticamente para defenderse. Un bolso de viaje cayó al suelo.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta al reconocer al intruso.

- ¿Edward?

- Caramba, Bells, me has dado un susto de muerte.

Bella pulsó el interruptor de la luz y contempló su atractivo rostro mojado por la lluvia y enmarcado por su pelo oscuro y aplastado. Edward la miró con aparente perplejidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaron los dos al unísono, Bella apoyó los puños en las caderas, con el frasco de laca todavía sujeto en su mano derecha.

- ¡Me has seguido! No tenías derecho a hacer eso.

- Que de...

- Lo único que quería era pasar dos días sola. Sólo dos días, ¿es mucho pedir?

- Bueno, yo...

- El matrimonio es un gran paso. Sobre todo cuando dos personas se han conocido toda la vida y sus familias han sido amigos íntimos desde siempre. Si algo saliera mal, sería... bueno, catastrófico. Vio cómo Edward contraía la mandíbula.

- Lo sé, yo...

- Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes darme un par de días para pensarlo? ¿Para decidir si estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿Por qué has tenido que seguirme?

- Bella, yo no...

Tal vez fuese el miedo que acababa de pasar lo que le había tirado de la lengua, tal vez las semanas de preocupación lo que culminó en aquella confesión pero fuese lo que fuese, Bella no podía contener el torrente de palabras.

- Tengo que ser sincera contigo, Edward. Ya estaba dudando si debía casarme contigo, pero el que me hayas seguido hasta aquí revela una parte inquietante y controladora de tu personalidad que no conocía. Si crees que puedes...

- Maldita sea, Bella, no te he seguido. De haber sabido que estabas aquí, me habría ido a otro sitio. La verdad es que yo también he venido para pensar-. Bella parpadeó, luego lo estudió con incertidumbre.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Edward asintió con tristeza.

- Yo tampoco estoy seguro de querer casarme contigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaracion: Nada es mio todo de la Gran meyer ..!**

**Disfruten =)**

* * *

Bella debió de quedarse mirando a Edward durante dos largos minutos antes de apresurarse a cerrar la boca y levantar la barbilla. ¿Edward no estaba seguro de querer casarse con ella? ¡Qué valor!

- ¿Tienes dudas sobre si quieres casarte? -. repitió, sólo para cerciorarse de que había oído correctamente, Edward asintió- . ¿Entonces por qué te declaraste? - le gritó, dejándose llevar por su ego y su mal genio.

- ¡No me declaré! - rugió Edward- . Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo decidimos casarnos. Habíamos ido a ver juntos una película, y de repente estábamos escogiendo motivos para la vajilla de porcelana y nuestras madres barajaban nombres para nuestros hijos.

- Pues claro que te declaraste - protestó Bella, aunque en voz más baja.

- ¿Cuándo? - Edward puso cara de querer saber la respuesta.

- ¿Que cuándo? Mm... - intentó recordar el momento exacto. Se acordaba de la película que había mencionado. Había sido hacía un año. Como estaban aburridos y no tenían más compañía, aquella tarde habían decidido ver una película recién estrenada muy aclamada por la crítica. Después, habían cenado juntos y diseccionado con entusiasmo la trama, luego Edward la había llevado a casa y la había besado en la puerta de forma imprevista.

El beso había sido pura dinamita, y los había dejado atónitos a los dos.

Una semana después, habían asistido juntos a una fiesta de caridad en el club. Nadie se había sorprendido lo más mínimo de verIos juntos. Antes de que terminara la velada, habían sido invitados conjuntamente a otros eventos.

Recordaba aquellas salidas perfectamente, pero no podía recordar una declaración formal.

¿Había sido la primera noche que habían...? No, esa noche no.

¿En Nochebuena? No, ya estaba prometidos para esa fecha. Edward le había regalado el anillo de diamante de dos quilates para formalizar el compromiso, no para anunciarlo. ¿Cuándo se había declarado?

Bella lo miró con expresión vacía.

- No me acuerdo.

- Yo tampoco. Sucedió, sin más.

- Yo... - Bella no sabía que decir. Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado.

- Ya.

- Dios mío - Bella se derrumbó al comprender el verdadero significado de su conversación, Faltaban dos semanas para una boda lujosa y multitudinaria... y ninguno de los dos quería casarse - . ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Bella se pasó la mano cansinamente por el rostro y suspiró. - Durmamos un poco y ya hablaremos mañana por la mañana, estoy demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad -

Bella se sintió repentinamente agotada, física y emocionalmente, Edward tenía razón, las dos de la madrugada no eran horas para hablar de aquel asunto y tomar decisiones que cambiarían el resto de sus vidas.

- Eh... Estoy durmiendo en mi antigua habitación - le dijo.

- Yo dormiré en la mía - se inclinó para recoger la bolsa de viaje que había soltado minutos antes. Dio un paso hacia su dormitorio y volvió la cabeza para mirarla - . Por cierto, si hubiera sido un intruso de verdad, ¿qué pensabas hacer? ¿Fijarme el peinado?

Bella bajó la vista al frasco que tenía en la mano y se sonrojó.

- Era la única arma que pude encontrar.

- Entiendo, Buenas noches, Bella.

- Buenas noches, Edward.

Se encerró rápidamente en su habitación. Por un momento, su dedo se cernió sobre el pestillo. Pero eso, se dijo Bella, era innecesario. A juzgar por la mirada de Edward cuando la había dejado, seguramente sería él que echaría la llave en su dormitorio.

A Edward no le extrañó no poder dormir. Qué mala suerte. Había ido allí para estar solo, para pensar. Había decidido impulsivamente pasar un par de días en soledad, resolver su dilema y volver a sus inminentes nupcias sin que nadie se diera cuenta de sus súbitas dudas, no podía haber imaginado que encontraría a Bella allí, cavilando sobre lo mismo.

Resultaba sorprendente, y un poco hiriente para su ego, averiguar que Bella no se mostraba tan complacida y tan complaciente sobre su boda como él había supuesto.

¿Por qué diablos no querría casarse con él? ¿Qué tenía de malo? Muchas mujeres lo consideraban un gran partido, sólo que ni una de las que se lo habían insinuado le habían parecido tan compatibles y compenetradas con él como Bella.

Últimamente había empezado a preguntarse si tanta compenetración era excesiva. Se estaba casando con su mejor amiga... ¿sería suficiente?

No porque su relación física fuera aburrida, reconoció, incluso cuando de joven se había resistido a los intentos por emparejarlos de sus familias, había sido consciente del atractivo de Bella, de su melena ondulada de pelo marón, que cuando se posaba al sol, brotaban destellos rojos, sus grandes ojos de un color como el delicioso chocolate y su figura esbelta y bronceada siempre lo habían atraído, aunque había conseguido resistirse hasta aquel primer beso explosivo hacía un año y en la cama... bueno, conocerse tan bien tenía sus ventajas en ese terreno, pero había empezado a preguntarse si un poco de misterio no sería beneficioso para su relación. ¿Cómo podían tener secretos si se conocían desde la cuna?

Se dio la vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas, anhelando dormir. La última imagen que surgió en su mente antes de sumirse en un sueño intranquilo, fue la expresión furiosa y nada familiar de Bella cuando lo había apuntado con la laca y lo había llamado «ladrón».

Lo odiaría si se lo decía, pero incluso con esa cara, estaba bonita.

Bella ya estaba en la cocina con una taza de café en la mano cuando Edward entró a paso lento a la mañana siguiente, tenía el pelo revuelto, los párpados caídos por aparente falta de sueño y en su mejilla derecha lucía una marca de almohada. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos de tela vaquera, y estaba descalzo. Bella se sorprendió sintiendo una oleada de puro deseo y bebió rápidamente el café, se quemó la lengua y culpó a Bella de aquella incomodidad.

No era justo que tuviera aquel aspecto tan delicioso cuando sabía que ella estaba en plena crisis. Recordó que Edward no estaba seguro de querer casarse con ella. Tal vez no la encontrara tan atractiva como ella a él. Tal vez no la miraba por la mañana y sentía débiles las rodillas y la boca seca. ¿No era una injusticia?

Edward fue directamente a la cafetera y se sirvió una taza. Sólo después de vaciar un tercio, habló, con voz todavía ronca de sueño.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días - repuso Bella con rigidez, envolviéndose mejor en su albornoz rosa. Edward hizo un esfuerzo por domarse el pelo, alisándolo con la mano mientras se sentaba a la mesa delante de ella.

- ¿Has... dormido bien?

- Sí, gracias - Bella contempló las sombras bajo sus ojos- . ¿Y tú?-

- Estupendamente -mintió con descaro.

-He encontrado unas tortitas en el congelador, por si tienes hambre.

- No, de momento sólo tomaré café. Gracias.

Bella asintió y tomó un sorbo de su tasa, con más precaución en aquella ocasión. Ella tampoco tenía apetito.

Durante varios minutos tomaron el café sin hablar, eludiendo mirarse a los ojos. Había tanto silencio que Bella casi podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón, pero la tensión se hizo intolerable y dejó la taza sobre la mesa con un golpe seco que sobresaltó a Edward.

- Ha dejado de llover - le dijo Edward la miró con expresión interrogante.

- Sí. Parece que va a hacer buen día.

Pero Bella no había iniciado una conversación sobre el tiempo.

- No tendrás problemas en la carretera. Si sales en media hora, llegarás a casa para comer.

Con movimientos deliberados, Edward entornó los ojos, frunció el ceño y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy?

- Tienes que irte - insistió- . Ya te lo dije, necesito tiempo para pensar.

- Lo mismo que yo.

Bella notó que se le cerraba la garganta.

- No puedo relajarme y pensar si estás aquí.

- Entonces vuelve a tu apartamento. Si sales ahora, llegarás a tiempo de almorzar - añadió, sin burlarse abiertamente de ella.

Bella sabía lo difícil que sería tener tiempo para ella sola en su apartamento.

- Si pudiera pensar allí, no habría venido aquí - dijo con actitud lógica.

- Entonces, quédate - repuso Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Te vas?

- No, he venido para huir del teléfono y del fax durante unos días y me quedaré.

- Dejaste un mensaje en mi contestador diciendo que ibas a trabajar todo el fin de semana - lo acusó. Tenía gracia, nunca había sorprendido a Edward en una mentira. ¿La habría engañado en alguna otra ocasión?

Edward tuvo el detalle de parecer momentáneamente avergonzado.

- Me he traído el ordenador - murmuró- . Puedo trabajar aquí.

- Puedes trabajar en tu casa.

Edward apretó la mandíbula con obstinación. - Pero no pienso volver. Tengo tanto derecho a estar aquí como tú.

- Maldita sea, Edward...

El timbre del teléfono cortó la réplica enojada de Bella.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Se miraron fijamente mientras el teléfono seguía sonando.

- No puede ser para mí - dijo Bella- . Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

- Yo no quiero hablar con nadie.

- Entonces, deja que suene - repuso Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella resistió un timbrazo más y luego salió disparada al salón para contestar.

- ¿Sí?

Reneé Swan se apresuró a hablar en cuanto oyó la voz de su hija.

- Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿No sabes cuántas cosas tienes pendientes para este fin de semana?

- Tendrán que esperar hasta después- contestó Bella. Si esperaban... - . Estoy agotada, madre, necesito un descanso.

- Podrás descansar después de la boda, cuando Edward y tú estéis tomando el sol en la playa de Maui. ¿Qué pensará todo el mundo si sales corriendo de esta manera justo antes de la boda, mm? - contestó su propia pregunta antes de que Bella pudiera decir palabra- . Pensarán que te estás echando atrás.

- Bueno, yo...

- ¿Y qué va a pensar Edward ? Al menos dime que lo has hablado con él. ¿No habrás desaparecido sin decírselo, verdad?

- Sí, pero...

- Bella, estará terriblemente preocupado. Eres una irresponsable. Tu padre y yo iremos a verte esta misma tarde para hacerte entrar en razón.

Justo lo que necesitaba, pensó Bella con un gemido ahogado. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que allí no la molestarían? ¿Y por qué había creído necesario contarle sus planes a su madre?

- Por favor, no vengas, mamá.

- Insisto. No pegaré ojo sabiendo que estás allí sola en ese estado. Es evidente que algo te preocupa, así que...

- Edward está aquí.

Doris vaciló.

-¿Qué has dicho?

- Que Edward está aquí. Va a quedarse el fin de semana.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? Comprendo que no hayáis tenido apenas ocasión de veros durante las últimas semanas. Te has comportado como una niña - añadió con una risita- , pero si queríais estar solos, lo entiendo. Claro que éste no es el mejor momento, pero no importa, yo me ocuparé de todo mientras tanto. Si necesito preguntarte algo, sabré dónde encontrarte. Descansa, querida, y dale un beso a Edward de mi parte.-

- Lo haré - Bella no podía creer el cambio tan radical de su madre. Sólo porque Edward estaba con ella, todo era maravilloso.

Un momento después, colgó y se volvió. Edward estaba en el umbral, y seguramente había oído hasta la última palabra que había dicho.

- De acuerdo, te quedas - le dijo Bella.

- Está bien - su expresión era inescrutable.

- Bien - Bella confiaba en que no esperara su compañía- . Voy a vestirme y saldré a dar un paseo. Sola.

Edward volvió a llevarse la taza a los labios.

- Haz lo que te venga en gana.

Ni siquiera lo conocía con aquel humor, comprendió Bella, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras se metía en su habitación. ¿Quién era aquel extraño atractivo y enigmático? ¿Y qué había hecho con su sumiso y predecible prometido?


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaracion: Nada es mio todo pertenece a la Gran meyer =)**

Aqui les dejo otro capi, que esta un poco fuerte, porque ya empiezan a salir las cosas como son

Disculpen no he podido responder, nose que le pasa a mi internet que no me lo permite, pero me preguntaron cuantos capi iba a tener el mini- fics y pienso que entre 5 a 7 capi =)

**Disfruteeen xD**

* * *

Después de ponerse una camiseta, pantalones cortos y sandalias y recogerse el pelo en una coleta, Bella salió por la puerta de atrás y recorrió la senda hasta la orilla. No vio a Edward; seguramente restaba encerrado en su habitación con su ordenador.

Era un hermoso día, de finales de primavera. La lluvia nocturna había limpiado el aire y el paisaje, dejando un cielo azul intenso y las hojas de los árboles de un color esmeralda brillante. Agitada por una lancha distante, el agua del lago salpicaba la orilla y chocaba suavemente con el muelle que todavía estaba en estado de reparación... un proyecto iniciado hacía un mes por su padre y el de Edward. Los pájaros trinaban por encima de su cabeza, dando vueltas sobre el agua en busca de comida.

Era el típico día del que Bella disfrutaba enormemente, pero aquella mañana, sólo era parcialmente consciente de los detalles. Sus pensamientos se centraban en el dilema sobre su inminente boda con un hombre que juraba que nunca se le había declarado.

Enterró el rostro en las manos y gimió. ¿Cómo podían seguir adelante con la boda cuando los dos estaban tan inseguros? ¿Y cómo no iban a casarse cuando todo estaba casi listo?

¿Cómo iban a decírselo a sus madres?

Estaba considerando medio en serio la posibilidad de arrojarse al lago, cuando algo frío y húmedo le tocó el tobillo. Dio un salto, lanzó una exclamación y al bajar la vista vio a un pequeño perro desaliñado acurrucado a sus pies, temblando y gimiendo. Era un cruce y estaba sucísimo, y seguramente lo habían abandonado. La miró con ojos castaños tristes y húmedos.

Bella se conmovió.

- Pobrecito, parece que tienes hambre. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Animado por el tono de Bella, el perro se acercó. Bella se arrodilló lentamente y alargó la mano. El perro la olisqueó y empezó a mover la cola.

- Entonces, ven - dijo Bella, enderezándose- . Vamos a buscarte algo de comer.

Dio un paso a la casa, volvió la cabeza y vio que el perro estaba quieto, mirándola con incertidumbre.

- Venga, vamos.

El perro trotó junto a los talones de Bella hasta la casa. Abrió la puerta de atrás que daba directamente a la cocina.

- Después de ti.

El perro ladeó la cabeza, traspasó el umbral y miró a Bella como si quisiera asegurarse de que había entendido correctamente sus instrucciones. Bella lo urgió a entrar, cerró la puerta y fue derecha a la pila, donde llenó un cuenco con agua y lo puso en el suelo.

- Toma, bebe esto mientras te busco algo de comer. Tiene que haber algo para ti en el congelador. Vamos a ver... Un par de filetes... dos kilos de hamburguesa... ¿Qué es esto? Parece uno de los guisos de mi madre. Créeme, no te gustará, por mucha hambre que tengas. Ah... esto servirá.

Sacó un paquete de salchichas de ternera.

- Yo prefiero las de pavo, pero seguramente éstas te gusten más. Las abriré y las meteré en el microondas...

- ¿Bella? ¿Con quién...? Cielos, ¿qué es eso? - de pie en el umbral de la cocina, Edward contempló con desmayo el chucho destartalado que estaba sentado a los pies de Bella, mirándola con adoración.

- Está abandonado. Parecía tan triste y hambriento, que no tuve corazón para echarlo.

- Está asqueroso. Y apesta.

- Le daré un baño cuando coma - sonó el microondas y Bella sacó un plato de salchichas calientes. Empezó a cortarlas en pedazos.

- Podría tener pulgas. O parásitos. O la rabia.

- No tiene la rabia - Bella se arrodilló y puso el plato delante del perro. El perro olisqueó la comida, se lamió el hocico y miró a Bella como si pidiera permiso- . ¿Ves qué modales tiene? Vamos, pequeño, puedes comer

El perro tomó un mordisco con vacilación y luego empezó a engullir la comida. Edward se acercó.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es macho?

- Bueno, no he mirado - reconoció- . Con tanto pelo, cuesta decirlo a primera vista. Está bastante grueso para tener tanta hambre, ¿no crees?

Superando su desagrado inicial, Edward se arrodilló junto al perro, lo acarició con cuidado y, cuando se aseguró de que no se opondría, deslizó la mano por su abultado vientre.

- No es macho - dijo un momento después- , sino hembra. Y está preñada.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- No soy veterinario, pero eso creo.

- Cielos, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella? Lavándose las manos en la pila. Edward arqueó una ceja. Bella carraspeó.

- Quería decir, qué voy a hacer con ella.

- Yo diría que la prioridad es bañarla.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Bella se dirigió al armario de las toallas. Cuando por fin localizó unas viejas y las llevó al cuarto de baño, Edward ya estaba allí. Le enseñó un frasco de plástico de champú para perros.

- ,En la etiqueta pone que mata las pulgas. Edward lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

- Mi madre lo dejó aquí. Era la marca que utilizaba con Jacob.

Jacob había sido la mascota de la familia Cullen durante muchos años y había participado en casi todas las excursiones de la familia. El pequeño caniche gris había muerto recientemente, para desconsuelo de sus amos.

Bella empezó a llenar la bañera.

- Espero que no le importe mojarse. En su delicado estado, no me gustaría tener que forzarla.

Pero la perra no ofreció resistencia cuando Bella la metió con cuidado en la bañera. Utilizando la alcachofa de la ducha, la empapó y empezó a extenderle el champú.

- Aj, el agua se está poniendo asquerosa.

- Me sorprendes - declaró Bella, que la estaba observando desde el umbral, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó distraídamente, enjabonando las grandes orejas del animal.

- No imaginaba que te preocuparías por un chucho maloliente. Nunca te gustó mucho ensuciarte las manos.

- Bueno, no podía dejar que se muriera de hambre. Y no me importa ensuciarme las manos de vez en cuando - añadió, adivinando, a qué se refería- . Pero no me gusta tocar algo tan escurridizo como un pez. Nunca he entendido qué te atrae de tu pasatiempo favorito.

- Mi segundo pasatiempo favorito. No había expresión alguna en su rostro cuando Bella volvió la cabeza, ruborizándose repentinamente. Enseguida volvió a prestar atención al animal, diciéndose que Edward seguramente no se había referido a lo que automáticamente había supuesto.

Después de cerciorarse de que la perra estaba tan limpia como era posible, Bella vació la bañera, arrugando la nariz por la porquería que quedaba, y envolvió con una toalla al tembloroso animal. Edward se acercó para ayudarla. Trabajaron juntos en silencio para secarlo.

Bella se puso de cuclillas para estudiar el resultado de sus esfuerzos. El color blanco sucio siempre sería el color predominante de la perra, con manchas marrones y negras desperdigadas por su cuerpo. No ganaría ningún concurso de belleza, pero tenía una cara muy graciosa.

- Si se ha perdido, ¿crees que sus dueños pueden haber dado aviso en el refugio de animales de la zona? - preguntó.

- Es posible - repuso Edward, pero no parecía muy optimista.

- Llamaré a ver. Pero antes de nada, tengo que lavar esta bañera.

Edward miró su reloj.

- Ya son casi las doce. Me acercaré al pueblo y compraré comida para perros; ¿Quieres que de paso traiga unas hamburguesas o comida china?

- Buena idea, gracias. Mientras tanto, yo llamaré al refugio. Ah, y a la oficina del periódico local. Tal vez alguien haya puesto un anuncio.

Bella pensó que la mirada que Edward le dirigió al irse reflejaba lástima, como si creyera que se estaba engañando. Sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de encontrar al amo del animal, pero tenía que intentarlo. Seguro que alguien podía dar cobijo a un chucho tan dulce y bien amaestrado.

No sabía por qué se había encariñado tanto de él.

No era la típica persona amante de los perros. Pero la mirada triste y perdida de la perra la había conmovido. Tal vez, porque podía identificarse perfectamente con aquella sensación de incertidumbre hacia lo que el futuro podía depararle. Sabía exactamente lo que era anhelar un remanso de paz y seguridad.

Edward regresó una hora después con los brazos cargados de paquetes. Encontró a Bella sentada en el sofá viendo una película antigua en la televisión, con la perra durmiendo apaciblemente en su regazo.

- ¿Has encontrado a los dueños?

Bella lo negó con la cabeza.

- Por lo que he podido averiguar, nadie ha dado por perdida a una perra de mezcla que concuerde con la descripción de ésta.

- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?

- No lo sé. Supongo que la cuidaré esta noche y mañana lo decidiré.

«Mañana» era domingo, el día en que tanto Bella como Edward planeaban volver a casa. Bella tenía que tomar varias decisiones en las veinticuatro horas siguientes, reflexionó Edward. El destino de una perra abandonada era el menor de sus problemas.

- He traído comida - anunció, dejando los paquetes sobre la mesa de centro- . Pollo para el chucho y carne a la barbacoa para nosotros.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron de interés. -¿Carne a la barbacoa?

Edward asintió.

- Últimamente he tenido que asistir a tantas comidas de gourmet que tenía ganas de tomar comida de verdad. He comprado sándwiches de cerdo a la barbacoa, ensalada de col y alubias con tomate. Y de postre, tarta de melocotón.

El tono de Bella parecía reflejar estudiada indiferencia.

- No está mal.

- Entonces, comamos.

- Vamos, Molly - urgió Bella a la perra dormida- Edward ha traído el almuerzo.

- ¿Molly? - repuso Edward elevando las cejas.

Bella se ruborizó ligeramente.

- Tenía que llamarla de alguna manera. Y parece una Molly.

- Si tú lo dices - Edward estaba perplejo por la rapidez con la que Bella había congeniado con la perra. Nunca la había visto exhibir demasiado interés por las mascotas.

Se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez no conociera a Bella tan bien como pensaba, a pesar de la amistad que los había unido tantos años. ¿Podía ser, se preguntó, que hubiera cosas que no se había molestado en averiguar simplemente porque creía saber las respuestas? Tal vez, conocerse desde siempre les había impedido conocerse a fondo.

Como parecía un acertijo demasiado difícil para resolver con el estómago vacío, relegó aquellas preguntas a un segundo plano y siguió a Bella y a Molly a la cocina.

Bella puso la mesa rápidamente mientras Edward llenaba dos vasos con el té frío que ella había preparado en su ausencia. Se sentaron a comer con Molly engullendo su plato como ruido de fondo.

Bella observó pensativamente cómo Edward desplegaba su servilleta de papel y la colocaba con precisión sobre su regazo. Luego tomó el cuchillo y cortó su sándwich en cuatro partes idénticas. Se había servido ensalada de col en la parte derecha del plato y alubias con tomate a la izquierda. Todavía no había tocado nada. Edward tomó un trozo de sándwich, lo mordió limpiamente y volvió a dejarlo en su posición original. A continuación, predijo Bella, probaría la ensalada después las alubias, tomaría un sorbo de té y daría otro mordisco al sándwich y así sucesivamente, comiendo en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj hasta que terminara el plato.

Al pinchar la ensalada con el tenedor, Edward notó que lo estaba mirando y que aún no había tocado su comida.

- ¿Le pasa algo a tu plato?

Bella lo negó con la cabeza y tomó el sándwich, que había partido torpemente en dos con la mano. - Huele bien.

Edward asintió y tomó un bocado de alubias.

- Y sabe bien - tomó un sorbo de té, volvió a dar un mordisco al sándwich y contempló por el rabillo del ojo cómo Molly seguía engullendo- . Parece que le gusta la comida.

- Estoy segura de que ha aprendido a no tener remilgos.

Edward ya estaba metiendo el tenedor otra vez en la ensalada.

- ¿Has decidido ya qué vas a hacer con ella?

- No, todavía no - Bella observó cómo tomaba un bocado de alubias.

- Ya sabes que en mi bloque está prohibido tener perros - le dijo, y levantó su vaso de té.

Habían planeado desde un principio mudarse al apartamento de Edward después de la boda, dado que era mucho más amplio que el de Bella. Y ella ya había avisado a su arrendatario de que se iba.

- Lo sé - dijo en tono lúgubre, observando cómo daba otro mordisco limpio a su sándwich. No quería pensar todavía en dónde estarían viviendo ella o la perra quince días después- . ¿Nunca comes en sentido horario? - preguntó, súbitamente irritada- . ¿Ni tomas dos bocados de lo mismo antes de pasar al siguiente alimento?

Edward vaciló, arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Bella empujó su plato. Apenas había comido pero se había quedado sin apetito.

- Siempre tomas un bocado de cada cosa que tienes en el plato en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Cuando comes helados, primero te tomas la guinda, luego la nata, luego las almendras y por último, el helado. Terminas una capa del pastel de fresas antes de pasar a la siguiente. Me pone de los nervios.

- No sabía que mis hábitos alimenticios te resultaran tan molestos - dijo con voz gélida.

- Son tan... predecibles -protestó- . Como muchas de las cosas que haces.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Leer el periódico. Primero lo colocas siempre en el mismo orden: las noticias primero, luego la sección de negocios, luego los deportes, los espectáculos, y el resto al final. Cuando terminas una sección, la doblas y la dejas a un lado, y te limpias las manos con un pañuelo de papel antes de pasar a la siguiente.

- No me gusta mancharme las manos de tinta - repuso con rigidez.

- Y tu manera de vestirte por las mañanas continuó Bella, incapaz de reprimir las observaciones que la habían estado irritando durante semanas - . Te afeitas primero el lado derecho. Metes primero el brazo derecho en la camisa, la pierna derecha en los pantalones, el pie derecho en el calcetín y luego en el zapato. Te metes el monedero y el cortaúñas en el bolsillo derecho, luego el cambio y el cortaplumas en el bolsillo izquierdo, luego la cartera en el bolsillo derecho de atrás y el pañuelo en el izquierdo de atrás. Y luego lo compruebas todo otra vez antes de salir de tu apartamento. Dos veces.

La expresión era tormentosa, su voz gélida.

- Al menos no tengo que volver media docena de veces porque se me ha olvidado algo.

Bella levantó una ceja, comprendiendo que le había devuelto la pelota.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Siempre que vamos a algún sitio, tengo que esperar porque se te ha olvidado el pintalabios. O la funda de las gafas. O la chaqueta. O el talonario. O...

- Me hago a la idea - lo interrumpió con los dientes apretados.

Pero en aquella ocasión, era Edward el que no podía parar, igualmente molesto por sus manías.

- ¿Cuántas veces te has dejado las llaves dentro del coche? ¿Cuántas veces te has olvidado de cerrar con llave la puerta de tu apartamento? ¿Cómo puedes culparme de comprobarlo todo obsesivamente cuando tú eres tan distraída?

- ¿Distraída? - plantó las manos sobre la mesa y se puso en pie, inclinándose hacia él para hacer más énfasis- . Sólo porque no soy tan mecánica como una envasadora, no quiere decir que sea distraída.

Muy lentamente, Edward se puso en pie.

- ¿Vas a decirme que no me dejaste esperando dos horas en el aeropuerto el mes pasado porque se te olvidó venir a recogerme? ¿Y no fuiste tú la que dejó una sartén al fuego un día antes de irte a la oficina? De no ser porque tu vecina avisó a los bomberos, podrías haber prendido fuego a todo el edificio.

- He cometido un par de errores - reconoció con enojo- . Cualquier persona que no es tan obsesivamente perfecta como tú comete algún error de vez en cuando. Pero no soy idiota. He sido premio extraordinario de licenciatura y soy la contable más eficiente y capaz de la agencia de publicidad.

- Yo no te he llamado idiota, solo distraída. Hay una diferencia... y te darías cuenta si alguna vez controlaras tu detestable mal genio.

- ¿Mi detestable mal genio? ¿Te atreves a echarme en cara que tengo mal genio? Tú, que tienes fama de gritar tan alto que hasta las ventanas tiemblan cuando estás furioso.

- ¡Yo no grito! - vociferó Edward.

Molly gimió y se refugió detrás de su cuenco de comida.

- Mira lo que has hecho - Bella corrió a consolar al angustiado animal- . No pasa nada, cielo es que, habla muy fuerte cuando las cosas no van exactamente como él quiere.

Edward estaba tan rígido que podría haber tenido una escoba pegada a la espalda.

- ¿No te alegras de haberte dado cuenta de todos mis defectos antes de cometer el terrible error de casarte conmigo? Podrías haber tenido que aguantarme a mí, con mis irritantes rutinas y mi terrible mal genio, durante el resto de tu vida.

El labio inferior le temblaba, pero Bella no apartó la vista de la perra.

- Sí, supongo que me alegro.

- Y yo también. Detestaría pensar que todo lo que hago saca de quicio a mi esposa.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina antes de que Bella pudiera responder. Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, Bella tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Lamentaba perder a su amigo de toda la vida más que al extraño que era en aquellos momentos su prometido.

Edward no sabía por qué se había quedado en la casa después de su riña con Bella. De haber tenido un ápice de sentido común, habría hecho el equipaje y se habría ido en lugar de soportar la tensión existente entre ellos... o las críticas de Bella, pensó con amargura.

De acuerdo, tenía varios hábitos fuertemente arraigados. Sí, le gustaba tener la vida planeada y organizada, pero eso no lo convertía en un imbécil, ¿no? Tenía muchas cosas a su favor. Todavía había muchas mujeres que querrían casarse con él, con manías y todo. Sólo porque no le había interesado ninguna en particular hacía tiempo, no significaba que tendría que vivir como un monje porque Bella se había deshecho de él.

Hizo una mueca al pensar en aquel desagradable término. Bajó la tapa de su ordenador portátil, en el que no había podido concentrarse de todas formas, y empezó a dar vueltas por su dormitorio. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había salido hecho una furia de la cocina, y había estado allí sentado echando humo desde entonces. No, echando humo, no, se corrigió enseguida, sabiendo que así lo habría descrito Bella. Deliberando. Intentando asumir la nueva dirección que había tomado su vida de repente.

Se frotó el pecho, tratando de suavizar el dolor que sentía en el corazón. Lo superaría, se dijo, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asumir la situación.

Lo mejor sería irse. Quedarse allí con Bella era un error. Debía volver a casa y empezar a planear cómo querría pasar el resto de su vida después de su malograda boda.

Hizo una mueca y se pasó la mano por la cara, sintiendo que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Cielos, tendría que decírselo a su madre.

Acababa de sacar su bolsa de viaje cuando oyó a Bella llamándolo por su nombre.

- ¿Edward? ¡Edward!

La urgencia de su tono de voz le hizo dejarlo todo y correr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración: Nada es miioo, todo lo que reconozcan no es mio ya avise xD**

Graciias por tomarse el tiempo paraleer esta pequeña locura y a los que dejan comentarioos y a los que no, me encantaria que escribieran que piensan sobre la historia, que les parce y que no peor cada quien hace lo que desea, no es imposición dejar reviews...

**Para las que me preguntaron es un mini fics, creo que tendra en tre 7 o 10 capis, pero de 10 no pasa**

Ya se que otra historia esta terminada, pero les recomiendo que pasenla a leersela para que disfruten un poco de una trama distinta a las que siempre estan..!

Bueno ahora siii ** Disfruten xD**

* * *

Cuando Edward la encontró, Bella estaba en cuclillas en un rincón de su dormitorio. La perra, estaba echada a sus pies, sobre la alfombra, gimiendo.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

Bella lo miró con ojos angustiados.

- Creo que le ocurre algo.

Se arrodilló junto a ella para estudiar al tembloroso animal.

- Me parece que está a punto de tener a sus cachorros.

- Dios mío, ¿estás seguro? - dijo con una nota renovada de pánico en la voz.

- Bastante - contestó, poniendo la mano sobre el costado hinchado del animal- . Convencido, en realidad.

- Dios mío, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Supongo que debemos ponerla cómoda.

- ¿y luego qué?

- Luego... dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso. Bella lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No deberíamos llevarla a un veterinario? Seguro que hay una clínica para animales...

- Bella, los perros no suelen ir a una clínica a parir. Es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola.

- ¿y si algo va mal?

- La ayudaremos - la tranquilizó - . Ahora, ¿por qué no buscas algo sobre lo que ponerla? Unas toallas viejas, quizás.

- Enseguida - salió disparada de la habitación como si la vida del animal dependiera de aquellas toallas viejas.

Edward no pudo evitar reír entre dientes al ver su pánico. Bella siempre había tenido horror a las situaciones médicas. Impávida como una roca en las crisis de negocios más agudas, y sin embargo, se desmayaba al ver sangre. La conocía tan bien, pensó, y la nostalgia intensificó el dolor en su corazón.

Bella regresó con toallas suficientes para acomodar a media docena de perras preñadas y a sus amos.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ahora, nos quitamos de en medio.

- Dios mío.

- No le pasará nada, Bella. Es una superviviente.

Edward tomó su mano y Bella se aferró él aparentemente sin darse cuenta.

- Es tan pequeña. ¿Y si...?

- No le pasará nada - repitió Edward, confiando en saber de lo que hablaba.

Tiempo después, cuando Molly se acurrucó en tomo a sus tres crías, tanto Edward como Bella estaban exhaustos. Los cachorros habían nacido sin sobresaltos y entre los dos ya lo habían limpiado todo. Molly sobrellevó aquella dura prueba con mucha más ecuanimidad que cualquiera de sus ayudantes humanos.

- Estoy agotada - declaró Bella, pasándose la mano por la frente- . Pero ¿no son una monada?

Edward contempló con incertidumbre las diminutas criaturas arrugadas y húmedas que se apretaban ciegamente contra su madre.

- Son... minúsculos.

- Son preciosos - Bella acarició con ternura la cabeza de Molly - . Te has portado de maravilla, pequeña.

- No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre - . anunció Edward, aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado. Bella pareció sorprendida.

- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Después de ver eso?

No pudo evitar reír al ver su expresión.

- No puedo decir que sea el proceso más limpio que he visto nunca, pero la naturaleza es así. Molly ha salido ilesa, lo mismo que sus cachorros. Así que, sí, tengo hambre... incluso después de ver eso.

Bella arrugó la nariz; se quedó pensativa por un momento y luego sonrió con pesar.

- Creo que yo también tengo hambre.

- ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar? - sugirió, animándose al ver que volvían a llevarse bien. Aunque hubiesen puesto fin al compromiso, le gustaría creer que Bella y él podrían salvar parte de su vieja amistad.

- ¿A un restaurante?

- Sí. No hay mucha comida en la cocina, y ninguno de los dos ha traído nada. Podemos ir a Minellis y pedir un plato de pasta y ensalada, si quieres - sugirió, nombrando el local favorito de Bella. Ella se mordió el labio con indecisión, y Edward se preguntó si lo haría porque no le agradaba la idea de comer otra vez con él.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Molly y los cachorros? preguntó, señalando a la familia dormida.

- No tardaremos mucho, podrán descansar mientras estamos fuera.

Bella se quedó pensativa por un instante, luego asintió.

- Está bien. Si estás seguro de que a Molly no le pasará nada, la idea de la pasta me parece buena.

Edward asintió y se preguntó cómo de tensa sería la cena con tantas incertidumbres pendiendo sobre ellos. Pero no podían ignorar las últimas veinticuatro horas, pensó con tristeza. Tenían que tomar decisiones, y cuanto antes mejor. La boda estaba fijada para antes de dos semanas.

Edward estaba esperando en la puerta, impaciente. - ¿Lista?

Bella asintió y se metió el bolso bajo el brazo. - Lista.

- ¿No olvidas nada? - preguntó, y luego hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Siempre se lo preguntaba antes de salir con ella de cualquier sitio, un hábito que había adquirido hacía tiempo. Sin embargo, a la luz de, la disputa que habían tenido en el almuerzo, la pregunta parecía tener un significado totalmente nuevo- . Eh... yo...

- No importa - lo interrumpió Bella, sacándolo del abrió la puerta eludiendo su mirada.

- Debemos irnos. Minellis siempre se llena los sábados por la noche.

Acababa de dar un paso hacia el umbral cuando sonó el teléfono. Edward la miró y los dos se quedaron inmóviles. Se oyó el segundo timbrazo.

- ¿Lo dejo sonar? preguntó Bella. Edward hizo una mueca.

- Ojalá pudiera decir que sí, pero seguramente sea tu madre. Si no contestas, se preocupará.

Bella sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Si no contestaba, sus padres se presentarían allí antes de que se hiciera de noche. Suspirando, tomó el auricular.

- ¿Sí?

- Ah, estás ahí. Empezaba a preocuparme. No habré... interrumpido nada, ¿verdad?

- No, mamá, no has interrumpido nada. Edward y yo estábamos saliendo por la puerta. Vamos a ir a cenar a Minellis.

- Entonces, no te entretendré. Sólo necesito que me contestes a una cosa. ¿Puedes ir el lunes a las cuatro de la tarde a hacerte la última prueba del vestido de novia? La costurera no ha podido localizarte, así que me ha llamado a mí. Dice que lo has estado retrasando y tiene miedo de que haya que hacer muchos reajustes.

Bella podía sentir la contracción en su estómago.

- Mm... Ahora mismo no lo sé, madre. Tendré que darte la respuesta en otro momento.

- Vamos, Bella, sé que estás muy ocupada, pero no puedes seguir dejando esto para más tarde. Es importante.

Como si sus responsabilidades en el trabajo no fueran importantes, pensó Bella con frustración.

- No puedo darte ahora una respuesta, de verdad. Tendrás que decirle que la llamaré cuando vuelva.

Renee debió de detectar algo en el tono de voz de su hija, aunque Bella había intentando enmascarar su tumulto emocional.

- Bella, querida, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Estáis teniendo problemas Edward y tú?

- Yo... - Bella no quería mentir a su astuta madre, pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para hablar de la posible cancelación de la boda- . Mamá, ¿podría llamarte mañana? Edward me está esperando.

- Estoy preocupada por ti, Bella. Has estado muy extraña estas últimas semanas, y casi no has querido hablar conmigo. Me preocupa que pase algo entre Edward y tú. ¿Os habéis peleado? Porque si es así...

- Mañana te llamo, te lo prometo - dijo Bella, y colgó rápidamente el teléfono.

Edward estudió su rostro cuando regresó junto a él.

- ¿No le has dicho que has estado pensando en cancelar la boda?

- Creo que antes debemos llegar a un acuerdo tú y yo sobre lo que vamos a decir a nuestros padres.

Edward asintió con expresión inescrutable.

- Buena idea. Va a ser... difícil.

- Sí - suspiró Bella, reprimiendo un estremecimiento.

- Vamos a comer - declaró Edward con una brusquedad que sugería que tampoco él quería pensar en ello todavía.

No hablaron de ningún plan durante la cena. Aunque el asunto se cernía sobre ellos, ninguno se atrevió a abordarlo. Hablaron del nacimiento de los cachorros de Molly, de un importante encargo que Bella había conseguido para la agencia de publicidad, de lo molesto que estaba Edward con su coche, que tenía un problema recurrente en la transmisión. Cualquier cosa con tal de no hablar de su compromiso... o no compromiso.

Bella notó durante la cena que Edward estaba comiendo de forma extraña, jugando con su comida.

- ¿No te gusta? - le preguntó. Bella se sonrojó y vaciló con el tenedor.

- No, es que...

De repente, Bella se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Había intentado alternar el orden en que comía, en lugar de ceñirse a su meticulosa rotación. Genial. Había criticado de tal manera sus hábitos en la mesa que ni siquiera podía disfrutar de la comida.

Sin duda se alegraba enormemente de que saliera pronto de su vida, para reaparecer únicamente en las inevitables reuniones familiares. Aquel pensamiento la deprimió tanto, que perdió el apetito. Era la segunda comida en un día que no podía terminar. Si seguía así, no tendría que preocuparse por perder los dos kilos que había ganado en las sofisticadas cenas de negocios con su último cliente.

- ¿Quieres algo de postre? - preguntó Edward, notando que había apartado su plato.

- No, pero toma tú si quieres.

- La verdad es que no me apetece comer más. Edward, el hombre que casi nunca se resistía a un postre, dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y pidió la cuenta.

- Yo pago - dijo Bella enseguida- . Tú compraste el almuerzo.

Edward le lanzó una mirada capaz de electrocutarla. - Pago yo.

Vaya, al parecer había herido su ego sin querer.

Edward le dejó pagar porque no quería discutir con él en aquel momento. Todavía los esperaban largos y tensos debates.

Empezaba a lloviznar cuando Bella y Edward salieron del restaurante. Al llegar a la casa, la lluvia estaba arreciando. Bella no pudo evitar contemplar con enojo los nubarrones y maldecirlos por su penoso sentido de la ironía.

No había paraguas en el coche que Edward había alquilado mientras tenía el suyo en el taller.

- No te muevas y te traeré uno - le aconsejó, parando el coche tan cerca como era posible del porche, ya que no había garaje ni cobertizo.

- De eso nada - Bella puso la mano en el tirador- . No voy a morirme por cuatro gotas

No eran cuatro gotas, sino un diluvio, y cuando Edward y Bella entraron en la casa estaban empapados. Bella podía sentir su camiseta azul y pantalones cortos adheridos a su piel, y el pelo aplastado y chorreando en torno a su cara. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reír al ver a Edward, que estaba tan empapado y desarreglado como ella. - Tenemos una pinta horrible.

Edward rió y alargó la mano distraídamente para apartarle un mechón húmedo de la cara.

- De eso nada - le informó- . Tú estás tan hermosa con lluvia como sin ella.

Edward bajó la cabeza, con un brillo familiar de propósito en la mirada. Y luego se quedó inmóvil, como si comprendiera que dos personas que estaban a punto de romper su compromiso no andaban por ahí besándose.

Había sido un momento tan natural para un beso, pensó Bella con tristeza. Apenas hacía cuarenta y ocho horas, antes de su impulsiva fuga a la casa del lago, antes de que los dos hubieran confesado sus dudas sobre el matrimonio, aquel instante de cariño hubiese dado pie a mucho más que un beso. Se imaginó secando el cuerpo de Bella con el suyo, hundiendo los dedos en su lustroso pelo húmedo, lamiendo las gotas de lluvia de su piel. Nunca había tenido ninguna duda sobre su compatibilidad en la cama, donde su meticulosidad era un claro atributo.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, tal vez de forma irrevocable. Y era evidente que Edward ya no se sentía cómodo besándola porque le gustara su aspecto empapada. Bajó la mano y dio un paso atrás.

- Eh... iré a secarme - murmuró, alejándose a su dormitorio sin volver la mirada- . Será mejor que mires cómo están los cachorros.

Por un momento, Bella se había olvidado por completo de ellos. Se mordió el labio y asintió, aunque sabía que Edward no la estaba mirando, y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Sólo cuando cerró la puerta y se quedó a solas con Molly y sus crías se concedió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por el beso que no había podido ser... y los que nunca serían.

La cama de Edward parecía inusualmente incómoda aquella noche. Dura. Con bultos. Vacía. Pero finalmente consiguió quedarse dormido... hasta que lo despertó el fragor de un trueno que hizo temblar los cristales de toda la casa. Momentos después, hubo un relámpago seguido del estruendo de otro trueno. La lluvia azotaba el tejado acompañada de un repiqueteo propio de pequeñas piedras de granizo.

Estaban en mitad de una fuerte tormenta de verano, comprendió. Y a Bella le aterrorizaban los truenos desde pequeña.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, pero vaciló antes de salir de la habitación. Sólo llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos, y aunque Bella lo había visto en ropa interior muchas veces, incluso antes de pensar en ser amantes, en aquellos momentos se sentía incómodo con su desnudez.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, tomó los vaqueros que había dejado perfectamente doblados en la silla y se los puso, metiendo primero el pie derecho y luego el izquierdo, pensó con desafío. Se subió la cremallera pero no se molestó en abrochárselos ni en ponerse la camisa. Se limitaría a ir a verla y a asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, se dijo cuando un relámpago iluminó el salón, seguido de otro trueno. Tal vez Bella estuviera dormida.

Abrió su puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible y asomó la cabeza. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación lo bastante para revelar un bulto tembloroso en medio de la cama. Bella se había refugiado bajo las sábanas y se sobresaltó al oír otro trueno.

Dejando a un lado sus problemas personales, Edward se acercó a la cama.

- ¿Bella?

El bulto volvió a temblar.

- Estoy bien - dijo con voz firme, aunque parecía a punto de quebrarse- . Puedes volver a tu habitación.

Edward se sentó al borde de la cama y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Incluso a través de las sábanas podía sentir sus temblores.

- Bella.

- Ya soy mayorcita, Edward - dijo con rígida dignidad, un poco mermada por el efecto de estar enterrada bajo las sábanas- . Puedo soportar una tormenta yo sola.

Consciente de que su orgullo la obligaría a discutir toda la noche, tomó las riendas del problema y la arrastró, con sábanas y todo, hasta su regazo. Edward tuvo que deslizarse al centro de la cama para no caerse. Aunque murmuró una protesta, Bella se acurrucó en sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su hombro cuando el trueno volvió a hacer estremecer los cristales, junto con la lluvia y el viento que arreciaban.

- Cuidado, cariño - murmuró Edward cuando el ulular del viento hizo que Bella le clavara las uñas en el hombro- . Me arrancas la piel.

- Lo siento - gimió Bella, con el rostro todavía enterrado en su cuello - . Odio las tormentas. Las odio. ¡Hacen que me sienta tan estúpida!

- No digas eso - le acarició la cabeza, los hombros, la espalda, alisando las sábanas arrugadas, dejando que su calor corporal atravesara su delgado camisón- . Es una tormenta muy fuerte... lo bastante para poner nerviosa a mucha gente.

Bella apoyó la mejilla en su hombro desnudo.

Suspiró, y Edward sintió cómo empezaba a relajarse.

- Gracias por no hacerme sentir como una idiota.

- No creo que seas idiota... por nada - la tranquilizó. Bella volvió a suspirar y finalmente levantó la cabeza.

- No seas tan amable conmigo esta noche - dijo con una temblorosa media sonrisa- . No tengo todas mis defensas conmigo.

Edward sonrió débilmente, enroscando en su dedo un rizo próximo a su cara.

- No necesitas defensas contra mí, Bella.

Un relámpago iluminó su rostro, revelando su expresión, que era un tanto triste.

- ¿No? - preguntó, en voz tan baja que apenas la oyó con el fragor de la tormenta.

- No - murmuró, fijando la mirada en sus labios suaves y vulnerables- . Esta noche no.

Otro trueno, otra poderosa ráfaga de viento.

Bella tembló en sus brazos... y Edward fue incapaz de resistirse.

- No pasa nada - murmuró junto a sus labios- . No permitiré que la tormenta te haga daño.

Eran las mismas palabras que usaba cuando eran pequeños. Pero la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a su proximidad revelaba que no había pensado en ella como en una niña en mucho tiempo. Sus labios atraparon los suyos, y la besó como se había acostumbrado a besar a la mujer que parecía destinada a ser su esposa. Su sabor le resultaba tan familiar. Conocía cada centímetro de su boca, de su cuerpo, cada tono de su voz.

Edward había creído conocer todas sus facetas... hasta que había huido de su apartamento aquel fin de semana presa del miedo ante la idea de casarse con él. Hasta que le había dicho que su forma de comer la «ponía de los nervios»... igual que su forma de vestir y Dios sabía qué más.

Turbado por sus pensamientos, levantó la cabeza. Pero cuando Bella lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, no se resistió. Ella lo necesitaba para olvidar la tormenta... y él a ella para calmar la tormenta que se había desatado en su interior. Tal vez los dos necesitaran estar juntos una vez más antes de decidir si seguir juntos durante el resto de sus vidas.

Tal vez sólo fuera una excusa, pero bastó para deslizarse con ella bajo las sábanas. Bella estaba tumbada ante él, con su camisón corto replegado en los muslos. Edward deslizó la mano por su rodilla hasta sus muslos y Bella gimió suavemente... tal vez por la caricia o por la furia renovada de la tormenta.

Bella se había aferrado a sus hombros, pero empezó a bajar lentamente las manos. Por su tórax, deteniéndose para acariciar sus pezones con los pulgares. Por su abdomen, pasando las yemas de los dedos por cada costilla. Y más abajo, hasta deslizar la mano por la cintura de sus vaqueros.

Edward se estremeció y enterró el rostro en su garganta. Aquella vez era distinto. Tal vez fuera la tormenta, o la incertidumbre de su futuro en común, pero había un matiz nuevo de desesperación en su ansia, cierta urgencia en su deseo. La deseaba. Ardía en su anhelo por tenerla. Y no quería pensar que aquélla podría ser la última vez que la tendría.

Bella tiró con impaciencia de sus vaqueros, urgiéndolo a que se los quitara. Entrelazó sus piernas con las suyas, moviendo las caderas a modo de invitación. Mientras Edward se desembarazaba de sus pantalones, se preguntó si sólo era el miedo a la tormenta lo que la impulsaba o una necesidad de distraerse del viento y los truenos. ¿Había decidido que había suficiente entre ellos para seguir juntos o era su manera de decir adiós?

Bella atrajo su boca a la suya, enterrando los dedos en su pelo. Edward hundió la lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos. «Mía», se sorprendió pensando con una fiereza que era nueva para él. Durante al menos una noche más, era suya.

La tormenta arreció en el exterior al tiempo que su pasión. Y cuando empezó a amainar, ellos también se quedaron sin fuerzas.

Bella se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de Edward. Todavía jadeante,Edward le ofreció su hombro y, con instinto protector, colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza. «Mía», volvió a pensar. «Mía». Y luego él también dejó que el sueño lo arrastrara.


	5. Chapter 5

A**ntes que todo debo acalarar que nada es miiooo, todo lo que reconozcan es de la Gran Meyer ..!**

Bueno aqui le dejo este capi, para celebrar que gano España, a pesar de no ser de alla, era al equipo que iba..!

Espero que les gustee.. Asi que los dejoo **Disfruten xD**

* * *

Apenas había amanecido cuando Bella y Edward se despertaron con los gemidos de Molly, que educadamente pero con insistencia, expresaba su deseo de salir fuera. Desorientada, Bella parpadeó y frunció el ceño al distinguir el rostro de Edward. Estaba junto a ella en la estrecha cama, y su piel desnuda rozaba la suya bajo las sábanas arrugadas, seguramente los pies sobresalían por un extremo.

Nunca habían compartido una cama gemela, pero se las habían arreglado muy bien.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al comprender plenamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Vaya - susurró, sintiendo cómo se encendían sus mejillas- . Yo...

Molly volvió a gemir, encaramándose suavemente a la cama para recordarles su presencia y su necesidad de salir.

- Yo la saco - murmuró Edward, levantándose de la cama y tomando sus vaqueros- . Tú sigue durmiendo.

Pero aunque la mente de Bella no hubiese estado sumida en la confusión, los ruidosos gimoteos de los cachorros al darse cuenta de que les faltaba el calor del cuerpo de su madre se lo habrían impedido. Bella se levantó con pesar de la cama y acarició a las tres criaturas de ojos cerrados, tratando en vano de calmarlos hasta que Molly regresara.

Ella también sentía deseos de gimotear.

¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente la noche anterior? De estar hecha un ovillo bajo las sábanas, tratando de refugiarse de la tormenta, había pasado a acurrucarse en los brazos de Edward, sin preocuparse de si el viento arrancaba de cuajo la casa.

No podía evitar preguntarse qué había significado para él que hicieran el amor. ¿Había querido consolarla y al mismo tiempo recibir placer? ¿Había intentado reparar su relación, recordarle todo lo bueno que había entre ellos? ¿O había sido un último entreacto íntimo antes de seguir por caminos separados... una manera de concluir su compromiso?

No sabía cómo se sentía sobre todas aquellas posibilidades, sólo sabía que no era caridad lo que quería de Edward.

Un ruido a su espalda la advirtió del regreso de Molly y de Edward. Recomponiéndose, observó cómo Molly se acomodaba sobre las toallas y recibía el entusiasta saludo de sus recién nacidos. Edward se arrodilló junto a Bella.

- Ya veo que no les ha gustado que los dejara.

- Ni un pelo - corroboró, con la voz todavía ronca por el sueño. Deslizó un dedo por la suave espalda de un diminuto cachorro-. ¿De qué raza serán?

Edward rió.

- Sólo Dios lo sabe - levantó uno distraídamente y lo estudió, ignorando sus protestas - . Macho - comentó, y tomó otro- . Hembra y... hembra. Dos niñas y un niño.

- Tendré que encontrarles un hogar. ¿Crees que a tus padres les gustaría tener otro perro?

Edward pareció dudar.

- No sé si mi madre querrá sustituir su caniche con pedigrí por un simple chucho, pero podríamos preguntárselo.

Podríamos, había dicho. ¿La costumbre? Bella acarició a Molly una vez más y luego se puso en pie.

- No has dormido mucho - le dijo, notando sus facciones cansadas- . ¿Por qué no te metes otra vez en la cama?

Edward sonrió débilmente y lo negó con la cabeza.

- Ahora no podría dormirme otra vez. Pondré la cafetera... y buscaré algo para desayunar.

- Yo haré el desayuno - se ofreció Bella enseguida- . Después de todo, yo soy la razón por la que... bueno, por la que no has dormido mucho.

- Ha sido un placer - la tranquilizó con una atractiva media sonrisa.

Bella sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Con expresión taciturna se miró los pies desnudos.

- Me siento como una idiota por lo de anoche.

Todo rastro de humor se desvaneció de su voz cuando le habló.

- ¿Por qué, exactamente, te sientes como una idiota?

- Fui tan... estúpida - murmuró- . No puedo creer que perdiera el control de esa manera.

Por alguna razón, Edward empezaba a parecer molesto.

- Vamos, Bella, no es la primera vez que ocurre.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? Debería haberlo superado hace mucho tiempo. Sólo porque tenía esa debilidad de pequeña no es excusa para que siga teniéndola ahora.

Edward parpadeó.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

- De mi miedo estúpido e irracional a las tormentas. ¿De qué creías que estaba hablando?

- Eh... yo... - por un momento, pareció avergonzado.

- Llevo años intentando superarlo, pero siempre acabo refugiándome bajo las sábanas cada vez que oigo un trueno. Es ridículo y humillante.

Edward movió la cabeza, y su expresión se suavizó.

- No tiene importancia, Bella. ¿Y qué si te dan pánico las tormentas? Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo.

- Tú no - murmuró entre dientes. Edward arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Bella levantó la barbilla y lo dijo con más claridad.

- He dicho que tú no tienes miedo a nada. Nunca lo has tenido, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños.

- Te equivocas, ¿sabes? - replicó Edward, moviendo la cabeza con aparente incredulidad. Bella no hizo intento de ocultar su escepticismo- . ¿Por qué crees que soy tan... obsesivo, como tú dices? Es porque tengo miedo de olvidarme de algo importante. De meter la pata.

- No te imagino metiendo la pata en nada - Bella podía haber añadido que siempre se había sentido un poco intimidada por su perfección, pero no veía la necesidad de ser tan cándida.

- Meto la pata todo el tiempo - replicó Edward, en tono nuevamente lúgubre- Yo diría que la situación en la que nos hemos encontrado tú y yo es buena prueba de ello.

Una metedura de pata. ¿Así veía Edward su compromiso? Bella volvió rápidamente la cabeza para que no leyera la decepción en su rostro.

- Iré a preparar el desayuno. Tienes tiempo para ducharte, si quieres.

- Bellaa... - Edward hizo ademán de retenerla, pero Bella eludió hábilmente su mano atravesando la habitación para ponerse la bata.

- Te llamaré cuando esté listo.

No intentó detenerla de nuevo al salir de la habitación, pero Bella sabía que la estaba mirando.

Edward se abrochó la camisa y se la remetió en los pantalones. Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha, pero no se molestó en secarlo. Tenía un poco de prisa por reunirse con Bella en la cocina. La forma en que se habían separado en el dormitorio lo molestaba... le hacía pensar que había dicho algo mal. Que había vuelto a meter la pata.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Lo había malinterpretado cuando había dicho que su situación actual era un ejemplo de sus errores de juicio? ¿No había entendido que se refería a que los dos habían sentido el impulso de huir a la casa del lago porque estaban demasiado confusos para hablar entre ellos? ¿No sabía que se culpaba por aquella falta de comunicación? Todavía tenían la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas... si los dos se sentaban y hablaban racionalmente de lo que querían.

Edward sabía lo que quería, pero tenía que averiguar si Bella quería lo mismo.

- Justo iba a llamarte - dijo al verlo entrar- en la cocina - . El desayuno está listo.

Había hecho tortitas con los paquetes que sus madres guardaban en la nevera, y junto a cada plato había una taza de café y un vaso de zumo de naranja hecho a base de concentrado congelado.

- Qué bien huele - dijo Edward, ocupando su asiento.

- He usado lo que había - Bella cortó con el cuchillo un trozo de una tortita. Bella

se dio cuenta de que no lo había mirado a los ojos desde que había hecho acto de presencia.

- Tenemos que hablar - declaró, tomando el tenedor. Bella se escondió detrás de la taza de café.

- Será mejor que esperemos a terminar el desayuno antes de iniciar cualquier conversación seria. Me gustaría ducharme y vestirme primero.

Edward no quería seguir posponiéndolo, pero sólo con mirarla sabía que no estaba preparada para hablar de su relación. Tal vez tuviera hambre, o simplemente quería arreglarse antes de hablar. Sabía bastante de mujeres para comprender que se sentiría en desventaja si él estaba afeitado y vestido y ella todavía llevaba el camisón y el pelo revuelto de dormir.

Contemplándola por encima de su taza, se preguntó si debía decirle que estaba preciosa por las mañanas. Pero luego decidió que debía mantener la boca cerrada. Las mujeres se comportaban a veces de forma curiosa, intentando buscar un sentido oculto a la frase más simple.

- Está bien - repuso en cambio- . Si eso es lo que quieres.

Bella pasó largo tiempo en la ducha, permitiendo que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos y posponiendo al mismo tiempo la inevitable conversación con Edward. Cuando empezó a salir agua fría, salió a regañadientes de la ducha, se secó con una toalla, se puso la bata y se secó el pelo antes de salir del baño.

Se quedó estupefacta al ver a Edward esperándola en la habitación. No estaba preparada todavía, pensó con un estremecimiento de pánico. Fuese lo que fuese lo que tuviera que decir, no quería oírlo cuando sólo llevaba puesto un albornoz. Tenía que vestirse, prepararse mentalmente.

Edward se incorporó al instante cuando la vio. - Lo siento - dijo, con aspecto un tanto agitado- . Sólo he venido a ver cómo estaban los cachorros.

Con cierto alivio, Bella comprendió que en realidad no la estaba esperando, que no iba a abordar inmediatamente la conversación que los dos habían estado eludiendo. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que los cachorros lo atraían. Edward estaba demostrando cierta debilidad por Molly y por sus crías... que intensificaban su afecto por él.

Cerrándose el albornoz con la mano izquierda, Bella se arrodilló para acariciar la cabeza peluda de Molly.

- Eh, pequeña, ¿cómo estás? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed?

- Comió un poco mientras estabas en la ducha - dijo Edward- . Eh... me quedé vigilando a los cachorros mientras ella estaba en la cocina. No sabes lo mucho que chillaron.

Bella rió.

- Tal vez sean minúsculos, pero saben cómo expresar su descontento - acariciando a los cachorros por última vez, Bella se puso en pie y se tambaleó un poco al tropezar con los bajos de su bata. Aunque recuperó enseguida el equilibrio, Edward alargó el brazo para sujetarla.

- ¿Estás bien?

Bella asintió, vívidamente consciente de su mano en el hombro, a pesar de la capa de felpa que se interponía entre ambos.

- Estoy bien, gracias. Será mejor que me vista ya.

Era una insinuación para que Edward saliera de la habitación. O no la captó o la ignoró. En lugar de apartarse, levantó la mano para deslizar los dedos por la curva de su mejilla.

- Tienes la piel todavía sonrojada de la ducha - comentó con suavidad- . Casi es tan rosa como tu bata.

Bella sintió cómo su rubor se intensificaba, y no tenía nada que ver con la ducha. Edward le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior. Notó cómo le temblaba y supo que él también era consciente de su reacción.

Bajó la cabeza para acariciar su pelo con el rostro, luego su mejilla sonrosada.

- Hueles también - murmuró- . Como un melocotón caliente por el sol.

- Es... - carraspeó, conmovida por las palabras que, viniendo de Edward, eran casi poéticas - . Es un champú nuevo.

- Me gusta - deslizó los labios ligeramente por su mejilla, luego los acercó a su boca- . Me da hambre.

Bella notó que se le cerraban los párpados y levantó las manos mecánicamente para apoyarlas sobre su pecho.

- Edwaard...

- Bella, deja que te bese - su nombre era una suave caricia sobre sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos- .

Ella se dejó rodear por sus brazos. Edward la besó en profundidad, lentamente. Bella subió las manos para tomar su rostro. La primera vez que Edward la había besado, había reaccionado como nunca lo había hecho al abrazo de un hombre, y seguía haciéndolo con cada beso. Sí, Edward tenía cosas que la irritaban, pero tal vez había dejado que su incertidumbre sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por él exacerbaran las pequeñas irritaciones. Si la convencía de que la amaba como necesitaba ser amada por el hombre que sería su marido y el padre de sus hijos, podía pasar por alto pequeñas imperfecciones humanas... igual que él pasaría por alto las suyas.

Edward la atrajo súbitamente contra él, hundiendo las manos en sus caderas, sujetándola contra la rígida evidencia de que, al margen de lo que sintiera por ella, la atracción física era auténtica.

- Bella - murmuró- . Te deseo. Te deseo con locura.

No era precisamente lo que necesitaba oír... pero desde luego era un paso en la dirección adecuada.

- Yo también te deseo - susurró- . Pero...

- Hablaremos - le prometió con voz ronca entre beso y beso- . Después, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella bajó las manos al cinturón de su albornoz y lo soltó rápidamente.

- Después - accedió, y dejó caer la prenda de sus hombros.

Edward contuvo el aliento y luego deslizó las manos desde sus costados a sus senos. Los rodeó con suavidad, bajó la cabeza e introdujo en su boca primero un pezón y luego el otro, repitiendo las atenciones hasta que Bella empezó a temblar y a aferrarse a él, anhelando una conexión más íntima.

Edward la condujo a la cama y ella lo siguió con ansiedad, despojándolo de su ropa por el camino. Aquello no era sólo deseo, pensó mientras lo urgía a echarse sobre el colchón y lo cubría con su cuerpo. Lo que sentía hacia Edward era intenso, complejo, poderoso. ¿Pero le correspondía él de la misma forma? ¿Estaba profunda y apasionadamente enamorado de ella o sólo sentía un cariño mezclado con la atracción física?

Besó su mandíbula fuerte y prominente. Y luego su cuello, donde el pulso le palpitaba bajo la piel.

Su tórax amplio y liso. Dejó un rastro de besos rápidos de un pezón a otro y luego descendió, haciendo que su estómago se contrajera bruscamente bajo sus labios. Y luego descendió aún más, arrancándole un gemido.

Edward no tardó mucho tiempo en incorporarla y besarla con una aspereza que no era propia de él... pero que la deleitaba por su urgencia.

- Ahora - dijo Edward, sujetando sus caderas.

- Ahora - corroboró Bella, elevándose sobre él.

Edward los unió con una penetración rápida y fuerte que dejó a Bella sin aliento. Y cuando empezó a moverse en su interior, lanzó un gemido. Y luego, un grito ahogado de éxtasis.

Momentos después, Edward gimió y se puso rígido, anunciando su propia liberación. Y luego estalló en su interior y la sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Bella enterró el rostro en su garganta, luchando por recobrar el aliento. ¿Y si aquélla era la última vez que hacían el amor? Se aferró a él con repentina desesperación. La idea de no volver a estar con Edward le producía un dolor y un vacío enormes en el pecho. Aquello no era sólo afecto, lo amaba. Tenía gracia, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo amaba hasta aquel fin de semana, cuando había tenido que enfrentarse a la posibilidad real de perderlo.

Sabía que no había huido por miedo de no amar a Edward lo bastante para casarse con él. Había tenido miedo de que no sintiera lo mismo por ella, de que quisiera casarse únicamente porque todo el mundo lo esperaba de él.

Edward y Bella tardaron un tiempo en recuperarse por entero de su acto de amor. Entrelazados en la estrecha cama, dormitaron durante un tiempo, dando opción a que sus respiraciones y sus pulsos se normalizaran. Salieron de la cama como aquella mañana, cuando Molly los despertó para salir fuera.

Edward suspiró.

- Yo la sacaré, ya me estoy acostumbrando dijo tomando su ropa - . Tú intenta vestirte y vigilar a los cachorros al mismo tiempo.

Bella asintió.

- Te veré en el salón - le dijo - . Como has dicho antes, tenemos que hablar.

- Sí - corroboró Edward en tono sombrío, volviendo la cabeza en el umbral- . Ya va siendo hora.

Bella inspiró hondo y tomó sus ropas mientras él seguía a la impaciente perra por el pasillo.

Se tomó su tiempo para ponerse un poco de maquillaje antes de salir de la habitación. Sombra de ojos, colorete, un poco de rimel. Incluso un toque de brillo de labios. Más que pensar en su aspecto, lo que Bella quería era sentirse más segura de sí misma.

- Está bien, Molly... y los pequeños. Allá vamos - declaró, esbozando una trémula sonrisa- . Deseadme suerte.

Molly movió la cola. Los cachorros se apretaron aún más contra su madre e ignoraron a Bella por completo.

Edward estaba dando vueltas por el salón cuando Bella entró. No era una buena señal, pensó, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Y tenía el ceño fruncido... otro mal presagio. Tragó saliva.

- ¿Edward?

Él se dio la vuelta, y su expresión se suavizó parcialmente.

- Me gusta - dijo, señalando torpemente los pantalones de color caqui y la blusa roja que se había puesto para reunir valor.

Como los sermones floreados nunca habían sido el fuerte de Edward, Bella había aprendido a valorar sus pocos elogios. No lo habría dicho si no lo pensara de verdad, se dijo.

- Gracias.

- Eh... ¿quieres beber algo? ¿Un refresco o algo así?

Parecía extrañamente inseguro, casi nervioso.

La preocupación de Bella creció.

- No, estoy bien.

Edward asintió, de nuevo con expresión lúgubre.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no te sientas? Ponte cómoda.

Bella se sentó al borde mismo de una silla, con la espalda completamente recta. No estaba cómoda, pero era lo único que podía hacer, por el momento.

Edward permaneció de pie, con las piernas separadas, los hombros cuadrados, la barbilla con gesto decidido. Tenía la misma cara que ponía cuando tenía un asunto difícil entre manos y quería resolverlo con rapidez y eficacia.

- He estado pensando - dijo bruscamente- . Sobre nuestro compromiso, quiero decir.

Bella asintió y esperó.

Edward inspiró profundamente.

- Realmente no hay razón para que lo anulemos ahora, ¿verdad? Hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar y pasar tiempo juntos, y ahora sabemos a qué atenernos. Hace meses que está todo planeado y dispuesto, no hace falta que cancelemos ahora los planes. Lo mejor será que nos casemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración: Nada es mio todo es de Meyeeer xD**

Disculpen la tardanzaaaaa, no he tenido tiempo de nada =(

Aqui les dejo el penultimo capitulo, mas tarde le subo el ultimo y mañana el epilogo,** sii ya tengo los 3 listos =) **pero no puedo subirlos ahora porque estoy "limpiando" jaja me agarran aqui y me mataan, chau nos vemos en la noche...

**Disfruteen =)**

* * *

Bella estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Edward, preguntándose si lo había entendido mal.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Edward se aflojó el cuello, como si llevara una corbata demasiado ajustada en lugar de un polo.

- Estoy seguro de que has oído lo que he dicho. Creo que deberíamos seguir comprometidos. Y casarnos.

- Te he oído, pero no estoy tan segura de que lo que has dicho tenga sentido para mí - Bella se levantó lentamente, mirándolo con abierta incredulidad- . ¿Qué quieres decir con que después de pasar el fin de semana juntos ahora sabemos a qué atenemos?

- Bueno, sí, claro - carraspeó y continuó- . Antes de esta semana, ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro tenía dudas, ahora ya las hemos expuesto, que era lo que teníamos que hacer para poder seguir adelante con nuestros planes - añadió- Ha sido beneficioso que tuviéramos estos dos días para resolver nuestros problemas.

O estaba siendo increíblemente zoquete, o realmente no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus problemas, pensó Bella, perpleja como siempre por los entresijos de la mente masculina.

- Edward, no hemos resuelto nada. Ni siquiera hemos tenido una conversación de verdad, casi no nos hemos hablado, si, tienes razón, en algo, hemos reconocido que teníamos problemas, pero no hemos hecho nada para solucionar estos.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no hemos hablado? - replicó Edward con el ceño fruncido- . Habíamos concluido que a los dos nos molestaba no haber tomado una decisión sólida y consciente de que debíamos casarnos, también de que los dos nos sentíamos un poco empujados por nuestras familias y amigos, ahora podemos decir que lo hemos hablado y que hemos acordado que lo mejor es que nos casemos.

Con los puños en las caderas, Bella notó cómo su «detestable mal genio», como Edward lo llamaba, empezaba a hervir en su interior, no podía creer que hablara de forma tan presuntuosa, aunque siempre había tenido una ligera tendencia a la arrogancia, no lo había esperado de él aquel día.

- ¿Los dos estamos de acuerdo en que es lo mejor?

- ¿Por qué no? - repuso con una ligereza que avivó su agitación- Nos llevamos bien, la mayor parte del tiempo, los dos tenemos algunas excentricidades que molestan al otro, pero ¿qué matrimonio no tiene cosas que superar? Y tienes que reconocer que, en ciertos aspectos, nos llevamos muy bien. - añadió con una sonrisa vacilante destinada a cautivaría-.

No lo consiguió, Bella no había estado tan furiosa con Edward desde que, con nueve años, le había metido una rana en el bañador. En aquella ocasión, lo había empujado al lago, en aquellos momentos deseaba poder hacer lo mismo.

- A ver si lo he entendido - dijo, con voz gélida capaz de helar la sangre- . Tú y yo nos llevamos bastante bien, manías aparte, y somos dinamita en la cama, así que, eh, ¿por qué no nos casamos? Edward hizo una mueca.

- Eso no es exactamente lo que...

- Después de todo - continuó- , ya está todo planeado y casi listo, piensa en el embrollo que sería anular el compromiso trece días antes de la boda.

Edward apretó los dientes, una señal muy clara de que Bella estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia... como si a ella le importara ja!.

- Bella, estás exagerando. Si pudiéramos hablar razonablemente sobre esto...

- Pero yo no soy razonable, ¿recuerdas? Soy temperamental e impredecible y «distraída». Es increíble que haya podido valerme sola durante tanto tiempo, hombre, sería una estúpida si no me casara contigo para que pudieras cuidar de mí.

- Maldita sea, yo no he dicho...

Bella lo cortó con un movimiento rápido y firme de la mano.

- No importa, creo que te has explicado muy bien.

- ¿Quieres decir que no estás de acuerdo conmigo? ¿Que todavía no estás segura de que lo mejor es que nos casemos?

- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

Edward la estudió durante un largo momento con ojos entornados y la expresión inescrutable.

- Entonces, supongo que ya te has decidido.

- Sí - dijo en voz baja- . Supongo que sí.

Había decidido que no se conformaría con un matrimonio de conveniencia, no quería una unión práctica y cuidadosamente calculada de dos familias muy unidas, tampoco sería una esposa objeto de un afecto tolerante o de una paciencia resignada.

No se casaría porque fuese demasiado problemático alterar los planes en el último momento.

En algún momento durante el año anterior, o tal vez durante aquel fin de semana, sus sentimientos hacia Edward habían cambiado del afecto de una amistad a una emoción más fuerte, más profunda y aterradora, lo amaba desenfrenadamente, y si él no sentía lo mismo por ella, se negaba a perder el corazón tratando inútilmente de cambiarlo.

Bella tenía miedo de que Edward sólo viera en ella a la niña con la que había crecido. Tal vez nunca había llegado a ver a la mujer en la que se había convertido.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, consciente de que ya tenía el corazón roto. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, podía salvar parte de su orgullo, si podía resistir un poco más.

Si Edward estaba sufriendo de algo más que de irritación, no lo reflejó en su expresión.

- Entonces, ya no hay compromiso.

- No - susurró, contemplando el diamante que todavía llevaba en la mano izquierda- . Me temo que se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? .-No era lo que quería, pero Edward no le había ofrecido lo que realmente deseaba... su corazón.

- Sí - contestó.

- Podríamos ser felices en nuestro matrimonio, Bella, tenemos tantas cosas en común, tantos objetivos y valores comunes.

No había mencionado amor.

- Lo siento, no es bastante.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto de una bofetada, Edward se dio la vuelta con movimientos rígidos.

- Entonces, supongo que tienes razón. Será mejor que pongamos fin al compromiso – declaró, Bella asintió con tristeza, pasado un momento, Edward suspiró- . Va a ser desagradable.

- Lo superaremos - Bella estaba pensando en mudarse, o tal vez cambiarse el nombre. Eso sería mucho más fácil que enfrentarse a su madre, o a la de Edward- . Siento que todo haya terminado así.

- Yo también.

Los ojos le escocían, pero se negaba a derramar las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

- Mmm... todavía tengo que buscar casa para los perros - murmuró, incapaz de pensar con claridad más allá de aquella tarde.

Edward frunció el ceño, como si le sorprendiera un poco que mencionara a los perros en aquel momento.

- Sí, supongo que sí, aunque sólo Dios sabe a quién vas a encontrar que los quiera. .

Ni siquiera podía pensar en separarse de Molly y sus cachorros. Le parecía otro adiós para el que no estaba preparada. Para mantenerse ocupada, y evitar mirar a Edward, Bella miró la hora en su reloj.

Casi eran las doce, no sabía si podría soportar otra comida tensa y dolorosamente educada, tal vez debía irse ya, antes de perder los últimos vestigios de dignidad y suplicarle a Edward que la amara.

Sintiéndose como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta, se quitó el anillo de diamante de la mano izquierda sintiéndose extraña y vacía sin él.

- Será mejor que te lo devuelva - dijo, tendiéndoselo, orgullosa de que la mano apenas le temblara- . Tal vez puedas... tal vez puedas venderlo o... o lo que sea - terminó torpemente.

Sólo con pensar que otra mujer llevaría su anillo, sentía deseos de romper algo. Pero no podía conservarlo. En el futuro, siempre que lo mirara, lo vería como un símbolo de sueños incumplidos y de un corazón roto. Lo mejor sería no tener un recordatorio visible de lo tonta que había sido.

Como si necesitara algo para recordarlo.

Edward contempló el anillo como si fuera a explotar si lo tocaba.

- Quédatelo, no lo quiero.

- Por favor - susurró- . Tómalo. Yo no... no lo quiero.

Se lo había regalado en Navidad, sin grandes ceremonias, delante de sus familias. En su momento, Bella pensó que le habría gustado un poco más de romanticismo, pero precisamente ese era el ingrediente que había faltado en su relación desde el principio. Un diamante, a pesar de toda su belleza, sólo era una piedra, necesitaba mucho más.

Después de una larga pausa, Edward tomó el anillo y se lo metió en el bolsillo con expresión sombría.

- Si eso es lo que quieres - repitió torpemente.

- Es... - Bella no pudo seguir y se dio la vuelta.

El ruido del pomo fue la única advertencia. Momentos después, la puerta se abrió de par en par y dos parejas con aire preocupado se precipitaron en la habitación. Bella giró en redondo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, gimió y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Aquello era lo último que faltaba para rematar aquel trágico día, pensó con desesperación.

Sus padres habían llegado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración: Nada es mio todo es de la Gran Meyer =) .!**

**Pos aqui esta el ultimo capitulo..! Mañana les dejo el epilogo..!**

**Las invito a pasarse por mi otra historia, nose parece mucho a esta pero esta muuuy buena, se los aseguro ...**

**Disfruten =)**

* * *

Edward se quedó helado en el centro del salón, preguntándose qué demonios estaban haciendo allí sus padres y los de Bella. Reconoció la expresión en el rostro enérgico de su madre. Era la mirada aterradora que ponía cuando había decidido que algo iba mal en la familia y estaba dispuesta a solucionarlo. Edward deseó dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa? - inquirió con impaciencia la menuda Esme Cullen, mirando con enojo a su hijo- . Renee me llamó esta mañana y parecía que el mundo se estaba viniendo abajo.

- Algo va mal - declaró con gravedad la delgada y nerviosa Renee Swan, contemplando con ojos entornados la cabeza gacha de su hija- . Tenemos que saber lo que ha pasado para poder ayudaros.

«¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?» quiso decir Edward al mirar a su padre con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Carlisle Cullen respondió encogiéndose de hombros con indefensión. El padre de Bella, Charlie Swan, lo imitó.

- No había necesidad de que vinierais corriendo.

- ¿Quieres decir que Renee está equivocada? ¿Qué Bella y tú no tenéis problemas? - inquirió Esme, retándolo a que le mintiera.

- Eh... nosotros... - flaqueó, incapaz de reunir el valor suficiente para anunciar lo que sin duda alguna crearía el caos en la habitación.

Renee aprovechó aquel extraño momento para exclamar triunfante: - ¡Lo sabía! - se encaró directamente a su hija- . Isabella Marie Swan, ¿qué has hecho? Bella bajó las manos y la miró con indignación. - ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

- Lo ves, Renee, ya te dije que no debíamos entrar aquí de esta forma - protestó Charlie- . Seguramente los chicos tenían que resolver algunas cuestiones antes de la boda. Esme y tú siempre estáis sacando las cosas de quicio.

- Conocemos a nuestros hijos - balbuceó Renee.

- Y sabemos cuándo nos necesitan - añadió Esme.

Las dos amigas de toda la vida hablaban a dúo con frecuencia.

- Todavía no he oído decir nada a los chicos - comentó Carlisle- . Yo creo que si quisieran ayuda, la habrían pedido.

- Exactamente - corroboró Edward.

Renee tomó súbitamente la mano izquierda de Bella.

- ¿Por qué no llevas tu anillo de compromiso? Bella volvió la cabeza hacia Edward, sus miradas se cruzaron, y Edward supo que al menos, en aquel momento, estaban totalmente de acuerdo. Los dos deseaban que los tragara la tierra, observó cómo Bella inspiraba profundamente... y daba la noticia con voz firme y neutral.

- Edward y yo ya no estamos comprometidos, mamá. Hemos anulado la boda.

La reacción, después de un largo momento de silenciosa perplejidad, fue tan terrible como Edward había predicho. Los cuatro padres empezaron a hablar a la vez, y hubo una confusión de gritos maternales de desconsuelo y súplicas paternales de mantener la calma.

- ¿Cómo has podido romper el compromiso cuando ni siquiera faltan dos semanas para la boda? - inquirió Esme, levantando las manos en el aire- . ¿Es que no te das cuenta de todo el trabajo que ha supuesto para Renee y para mí?

- ¿Qué has hecho, Bella? - gimió su madre- . ¿Cómo has podido espantar a un hombre que habría sido un marido y un padre maravillosos? ¿Un hombre al que has conocido y querido toda tu vida?

Edward hizo una mueca, sin duda Bella lo quería a su manera, pero como ella misma había señalado, eso no bastaba. A la hora de la verdad, Edward no había dado la talla. No era lo que ella quería.

Claro que Bella no sabía que ella era exactamente lo que él quería, que no podía imaginarse deseando a ninguna otra mujer, que perderla era la experiencia más dolorosa de su vida.

Los dos matrimonios seguían balbuciendo. Las lágrimas se derramaban por el rostro de Renee. Charlie le daba palmaditas en el hombro, como si compartiera el deseo de Edward de que la tierra lo tragara. Carlisle estaba empezando a enfadarse, como si todavía pudiera castigar a Bella y a Edward hasta que fueran razonables e hicieran lo que se les decía.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para arreglarlo? - preguntó Renee- . ¿Qué ha fallado?

Bella movió la cabeza.

- No puedes hacer nada, mamá. Esta vez, no, Edward y yo ya lo hemos decidido.

- ¿Ha sido idea tuya, verdad? - preguntó Renee con resignación- . Lo supe nada más oír tu voz en mi contestador. Saliste huyendo y el pobre Edward te siguió hasta aquí para intentar hacerte razonar, pero no sirvió de nada.

- Edward es un buen hombre - le dijo Charlie a su hija con la voz preocupada de un padre- . Sólido. Estable, podrá mantenerte y cuidar de ti.

Edward apenas podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

- ¿La vas a despedir de la agencia, Charlie? preguntó, dando un paso protector hacia Bella. Sorprendido, Charlie lo negó con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que no, es la mejor contable que tengo en plantilla.

- Entonces es perfectamente capaz de mantenerse ella sola, no me necesita para que la cuide.

- Gracias - murmuró Bella, acercándose un poco a él para que pudiera oírla.

- Está demasiado obsesionada con su trabajo - acusó Renee a su marido- . La has estado entrenando desde que era pequeña para que asumiera el negocio algún día y se te ha olvidado recordarle lo importante que es ahorrar tiempo para una familia. ¿Es que la agencia va a ayudarla cuando esté cansada o triste? ¿O cuando sea una vieja solterona?

Bella parpadeó y Edward supo que le desolaba la idea de que la relegaran prematuramente no sólo a la soltería, sino a la ancianidad.

- No es culpa mía que no le duren los novios. -repuso Charlie en tono defensivo- . Edward es el mejor de todos con los que ha salido, y yo mismo lo he dicho, pero no puedo obligarlos a que sigan juntos.

Edward estaba empezando a irritarse en nombre de Bella. ¿Qué clase de apoyo familiar era aquel? Acababa de romper su compromiso y debía estar angustiada, aunque no tuviera el corazón roto sus padres debían apoyarla moralmente, en lugar de criticarla.

- Bella no va a acabar vieja y sola - dijo con claridad- . Es una mujer hermosa, fascinante e inteligente que puede tener al hombre que quiera. Yo no era el que le convenía, eso es todo.

Bella lo miró con aparente sorpresa, con ojos repentinamente brillantes. A Edward le conmovió ver las lágrimas que afloraban a sus ojos, no había dado la impresión de querer llorar antes, cuando lo había desgarrado devolviéndole el anillo.

- Edward tiene razón... por una vez - anunció Esme con brusquedad - . Bella es una joven ideal. Me considero muy afortunada de tenerla como futura nuera, es evidente que la ruptura ha sido culpa de Edward.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Culpa suya? Un momento...

Carlisle asintió apesadumbrado.

- Siempre ha sido imposible complacerlo. Todo tenía que ser justo como él quería, siempre tiene que salirse con la suya. Ya le advertí que no todo el mundo toleraría sus exigencias, pero no me ha escuchado.

- Pero Edward no... - empezó a decir Bella, para ser interrumpida por la confirmación lúgubre de Esme.

- Edward siempre exige la perfección. Quiere controlarlo todo, y estoy segura de que Bella se ha cansado de que intente cambiarla a su capricho.

- Nunca he intentado cambiar a Bella - se defendió Edward - . No querría que cambiara, en ningún sentido, pero...

- No sé qué habrá ido mal - se lamentó Esme en voz alta- . Acabará siendo uno de esos viejos gruñones y solitarios que siguen la misma rutina todos los días y se preocupan del polvo y los gérmenes.

- Eso es totalmente injusto -intervino Bella, poniéndose al Iado de Edward- . Edward es un hombre muy especial. Algún día encontrará a una mujer... a la que pueda amar de verdad. Y ella será muy afortunada por tenerlo.

Edward volvió a mirar a Bella con ojos entornados. Lo que acababa de decir, el pequeño temblor en su voz... ¿había alguna posibilidad de que Bella tuviera la falsa impresión de que él no la amaba?

- Bellaa...

- ¡Lo sabía! - dijo Esme- . Es culpa de Edward, eres demasiado exigente, es cierto que Bella tiene sus rarezas, pero nadie es perfecto. Si tuvieras un gramo de sentido común, pasarías por alto sus... bueno, sus defectos.

Renee levantó la barbilla.

- ¿Sus defectos? - repitió, volviéndose a su amiga.

- Ya sabes, es un poco alocada. Sabía que a Edward le costaría acostumbrarse, siendo tan perfeccionista, pero creí que podría.

- Bella no es nada alocada, sino creativa. Cosa que no puede decirse de Edward - le espetó Renee - Sabía que habría momentos en los que mi hija se... bueno, se aburriría un poco de sus rutinas.

- Vamos, Renee - intercedió Carlisle, intentando mantener la calma- . Tienes que reconocer que Bella suele salirse por la tangente. No es una crítica, adoro a la chica, pero supongo que se debe a que, como hija única, la habéis consentido demasiado.

- ¿Consentido? - Charlie frunció el ceño- . La he tenido trabajando en la agencia desde que tenía doce años. Y para tu información, se ha ganado con creces su puesto. Es muy buena. No sería una contable de elite si fuera «alocada».

Mientras el debate se intensificaba tanto en ruido como en intensidad, Edward se volvió a Bella.

- ¿Podemos salir fuera? -le preguntó. Su voz apenas era audible con tanto jaleo.

Bella lo oyó y asintió. Ninguno pareció darse cuenta cuando se escabulleron por la puerta de atrás.

Edward llevó a Bella hasta el agua, que golpeaba suavemente la orilla del lago y el muelle, la brisa agitaba las hojas por encima de sus cabezas, y un pez saltó en medio del lago. Aquellos apacibles sonidos eran un remanso de paz comparados con la tormenta que se estaba desatando en el interior de la casa.

Edward carraspeó, miró a Bella y se concedió un momento para hacer un comentario irónico.

- No me extraña que tú y yo tengamos eh... manías, teniendo unos padres tan raros.

La carcajada de Bella fue tan irónica como su tono de voz.

- Son raros, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que volverán a ser amigos?

- Seguro; no es su primera pelea... ni la última.

- Me horrorizaría pensar que nuestra situación pudiera echar a perder una vieja amistad.

- Bella, ¿podemos olvidamos de nuestros padres por un minuto? - preguntó Edward, incapaz de esperar un momento más. Sabía que estaba corriendo un gran riesgo, exponiéndose a ser rechazado por segunda vez el mismo día, pero no podía renunciar a Bella sin luchar- . Tengo que preguntarte una cosa. Una cosa que debí haberte preguntado hace mucho tiempo.

Observó cómo Bella se ponía rígida, la forma en que se acorazaba le causaba dolor, aunque también le daba un resquicio de esperanza de que estuviera interpretando correctamente sus sentimientos.

Maldición, no quería meter otra vez la pata.

- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

A modo de respuesta, tomó sus dos manos. Tenía los dedos tan fríos. Los envolvió tiernamente con sus palmas para calentarlas y luego inspiró profundamente.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo?

Bella quiso soltarse, pero Edward no se lo permitió. Su rostro perdió todo el color, y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y angustiados.

- Edward, no...

- No llegué a declararme - la interrumpió en voz baja- . Fui tan arrogante y estúpido que permití que nos comprometiéramos sin dejarte bien claro que estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Lo he estado desde la noche en que te besé por primera vez... o tal vez te haya amado toda la vida.

Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos, y una se derramó por su mejilla pálida y suave.

- Sólo lo dices porque... porque...

- Porque es cierto - terminó en su lugar- . Porque siempre ha sido cierto. Te dije que te amaba cuando te di ese anillo.

- Lo sé - repuso Bella, sorbiéndose las lágrimas- . Pero...

- Pero no conseguí que me creyeras - dijo con pesar- . Lo dije de forma tan casual y superficial, que no te culpo por dudar de mí, pero sé lo que siento, Bella, Te amo como nunca he amado a ninguna otra mujer, como nunca volveré a amar a nadie. Y si no sientes lo mismo por mí, se me romperá el corazón.

- Edward... - estrechó sus manos con fuerza- . Te amo tanto que he estado agonizando. Tenía tanto miedo de que sólo quisieras casarte conmigo porque ese era el deseo de nuestras familias. No podía soportar la idea de que no había nada más entre nosotros.

El alivio se apoderó de él con tanta fuerza que casi sintió débiles las rodillas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no asfixiarla entre sus brazos al atraerla hacia él. Cada vez que pensaba que había estado a punto de perderla por su estúpida ceguera...

De repente se acordó y se detuvo. Soltó su mano izquierda, se metió la mano libre en el bolsillo y sacó el anillo de diamante que Bella le había devuelto minutos antes.

- La última vez te lo di delante de todos - dijo con gravedad- . No te dije lo mucho que significaba para mí verlo en tu mano. Esta vez quiero ponértelo en privado con todo mi amor.

Bella sonrió trémulamente y le tendió la mano izquierda. Edward se paró justo antes de deslizar el anillo en su dedo.

- ¿No vas a cambiar de idea esta vez? - le preguntó, queriendo estar seguro- . ¿La boda sigue en pie?

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿De verdad me amas? ¿Aunque sea olvidadiza y temperamental e impulsiva? ¿La relación entre nuestras familias no tiene nada que ver con lo que sientes por mí?

- Amo todo de ti - contestó con firmeza- . Y si puedes pasar por alto mis hábitos aburridos y obsesivos, pasaré el resto de mi vida convenciéndote de lo mucho que te quiero. Te amaría aunque te hubiese conocido ayer. No tiene nada que ver con nuestras familias, sino con la mujer que tú eres.

- No eres aburrido ni obsesivo - lo defendió lealmente, lanzando una rápida mirada de desafío hacia la casa- . Eres... prudente. Y te amo.

Edward rió, deslizó el anillo en su dedo y luego la rodeó con sus brazos para darle un beso largo y apasionado. Solo Bella, pensó, podía hacer que la palabra «prudente» sonara como un elogio.

- Te amo - le dijo entre besos- . Te amo. Te amo.

Se lo diría hasta que no tuviera motivos para dudar otra vez de su amor. Casi sin aliento, Bella rió y le devolvió los besos con avidez, reflejando puro gozo en su mirada.


	8. Epilogo

**ACLARACIÓN. Nada es mio todo es de la Gran meyeer**

**Disculpen el retraso mi hermano no me quiso prestar la compu =(**

**Pos aqui les dejo el capi finaal, disfrutenlo**

**=)**

**No olviden pasarse por mi otra nueva historia Sueña Conmigo y por la otra ya terminada Deseos Ocultoos .. Graciiaas**

* * *

Epílogo

Los dos matrimonios estaban esperando cuando Bella y Edward entraron de la mano en el salón de la casa del lago. Aunque ya no se gritaban, para alivio de Bella, el ambiente era gélido. Sus padres y los de Edward permanecían de pie, rígidos, en extremos opuestos de la habitación.

Renee corrió hacia ella antes de que Bella tuviera oportunidad de decir nada.

- Mi pobre niña- la consoló- . Lamento tanto que te obligáramos a hacer algo que te hacía tan desgraciada. No quiero que te preocupes por nada, ¿me oyes? Yo me ocuparé de anularlo todo.

- No, mamá...

- Yo cancelaré el banquete y las reservas para la luna de miel - dijo Esme enseguida, que no quería quedarse fuera- . Edward, querido, deberías tomarte unos días libres. Vete una semana a pescar con tu padre o algo así. Estoy segura de que esta situación te ha disgustado mucho.

- Pero mamá, hemos…

- Tendremos que devolver todos los regalos, claro - dijo Renee con un suspiro de pesar- . Incluso ese magnífico jarrón que les envió la tía Carmen. Todo un milagro, con lo agarrada que es. Ah, y tendré que llamar a la empresa de catering...

- Mamá...

Las dos madres los ignoraron por completo mientras se turnaban haciendo una lista de todas las personas a las que tendrían que notificar que ya no había boda. Edward miró a Bella con pesar y luego se metió dos dedos en la boca. Un segundo después, un silbido penetrante resonó por la habitación.

Bella casi rió al ver cómo las dos parejas se sumían en el silencio y miraban a Edward como si hubiese perdido el juicio.

- Ahora que nos prestáis atención - dijo, dándole un apretón a Bella- . Hay algo que deberíais saber.

- Edward y yo estamos comprometidos- anunció Bella, sonriendo ampliamente mientras levantaba la mano izquierda para mostrar el llamativo anillo- . Acaba de pedirme que me case con él.

La noticia fue acogida con un silencio de incomprensión.

- Mm... no lo entiendo - dijo Esme pasado un momento- . ¿Quieres decir que os habéis reconciliado? ¿Al final habéis decidido no romper el compromiso?

- No, quiere decir que hemos iniciado un compromiso totalmente nuevo - dijo Edward con una media sonrisa- . Y esta vez, ha sido idea nuestra nada más. Nos queremos y queremos casamos... y no nos importa lo que les parezca a nuestras familias.

Renee se llevó la mano a la sien.

- Niños, me estáis dando dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué no os decidís de una vez?

Charlie y Cralisle se miraron y sonrieron con ironía.

- No son unos niños, Renee - dijo Charlie- . Y creo que eso es lo que intentan decirnos. Son adultos, y ahora saben lo que quieren y ya es hora de que dejemos que manejen sus asuntos ellos solos.

Cralisle asintió y tendió la mano a su hijo.

- Enhorabuena, chico. Espero que Bella y tú seáis muy felices juntos.

- Gracias, papá. Sé que lo seremos.

Bella notó que su madre y la de Edward todavía estaban un poco aturdidas y perplejas, les brindó a las dos una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Mamá, Esme, Edward y yo les agradecemos sinceramente todo el trabajo que habéis hecho por nosotros. Saben que las queremos mucho a las dos. De hecho - añadió, desplegando una sonrisa ante una idea repentina- , nos gustaría haceros un pequeño regalo en señal de gratitud - miró a Edward, que la estaba contemplando con amorosa curiosidad, y luego se volvió hacia sus perplejas madres - . ¿Qué os parecería tener cada una un adorable cachorro?

Edward no y la atrajo a sus brazos para besarla. Y Bella le devolvió el beso con la feliz convicción de que la estaba besando porque la amaba... y no por, que eso era lo que esperaban sus familias.


End file.
